Behind the scene of Soul Society
by kerida-chan
Summary: Após a traição de Aizen e seus seguidores, como está sendo a vida na Soul Society? Minha 1ª fic, espero q gostem...
1. cap 1

Disclaimer: eu não sou a dona de bleach oo nem dos personagens... e nem do meu amado Hitsugaya ;; 

**Nota da autora: **1ª fic ' por favor, sejam compreensivos...

Cap. 1 

Depois da descoberta da conspiração...

Yamamoto: após esse terrível acontecimento, a Soul Society blah blah blah blah blah... etc e tal... Estão dispensados -.-

Capitães: saindo da sala

Shunsui: Ahhhhh... o vovô Yama fala demais uu preciso de sake para melhorar meu humor

Ukitake: Ise não vai gostar nada disso oõ

Shunsui: Mas ela não precisa saber o... AI! é acertado por um leque

Nanao: Do que eu não preciso saber? ¬¬

Shunsui: Nanao-chan! \o/ ei... ei... eu sou o taichou aki sendo puxado pela orelha

Nanao: puxando shunsui pela orelha Ótimo! Tem mta papelada pra vc preencher e para isso vc tem q estar sóbrio u.ú...

Ukitake: esses 2 ¬¬'... epa! O.o pisa em algo

Hitsugaya: AI! >. 

Ukitake: Ah! Desculpe Hitsugaya taichou D eu não te vi aí!

Hitsugaya: ¬¬ temperatura começa a baixar

Ukitake: quer um doce? '

Hitsugaya: doce \-/ pega e sai

Ukitake: hehe nos vemos por aí!

**Enquanto isso, em um dos setores da 4ª divisão...**

Psicólogo: Kira fukutaichou ¬¬ vc precisa ter + confiança em si msm...

Kira: e agora? o q será de mim? Eu não sirvo pra nada! Nem meu capitão me quis! Eu só atrapalhei, não ajudei ngm TT! 

Psicólogo: Kira fukutaichou... a vida não é assim... vc foi enganado como o resto da soul society u.u'... 

Kira: Eu deixei ser enganado! X/ sou um inútil! 

Psicólogo: eu mereço ¬¬'...

**-Alguns dias depois... Nos quartéis da 5ª divisão-**

Ichigo: Pq eu fui aceitar isso... --' q saco, nem sou pago... sou, mas não com dinheiro q preste uu'...

Shinigami extra: Kurosaki taichou! Chegaram + papéis da 6ª divisão q precisão ser preenchidos ainda hj oo/

Ichigo: Kd os tenentes quando se precisa deles uú?

Hitsugaya: A Hinamori está em coma ù.ú... vim aki ver se era verdade q o intruso tinha virado capitão ¬¬ pelo jeito está tendo problemas com a papelada...

Ichigo: Não te perguntei nada e não me interessa como está a sua namoradinha... vc pelo menos tem uma tenente pra ajudar òó!

Hitsugaya: Primeiro, a Hinamori não é minha namoradinha u.ú... e segundo, Matsumoto e nada é a mesma coisa ¬¬

Ichigo: Então qual é o seu segredo \oo?

Hitsugaya: Ingerir açúcar deixa vc + enérgico u.u... coma + doces e vc consegue fazer qualquer coisa... tchau! o/

Ichigo: ¬¬'

**- 3ª divisão-**

Kira: Abarai taichou, em q posso lhe ser útil .

Renji: Ei Kira, ainda somos amigos... não precisa dessa formalidade toda u.u

Kira: Nãããããããããããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooo! Fui negado pelo meu capitão! Sou um lixo msm TT

Renji: Mas eu não disse isso O.O! Td bem, pode me chamar de taichou então...

Kira: Nãããããããããããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooo! Fui negado pelo meu melhor amigo! Ele não gosta + de mim! Sou um lixo ;;!

Renji: Tá bem! Faça o quiser ¬¬'

**-11ª divisão-**

shinigamis extras: oo' temos q encontrar! Rápido correndo de um lugar pro outro

Yachiru: Ken-chan ;-; se acalme... se não eu tbm choro TT

Zaraki: Meu sininho TT onde ele está! Sem ele eu não sou nada! Lol eu quero o meu sininho ;; se não, sangue vai jorrar puxa a espada

Shinigamis extras: morrendo de medo lo.ol

Unohana: Zaraki taichou! O q aconteceu oo?

Zaraki: Unohana ;; meu sininho de kblo sumiu!

Unohana: Ah! Não fique assim... dá palmadinhas nas costas do zaraki se procurarmos tds juntos com certeza vamos encontrar u.u... Tive uma idéia! Lol

Zaraki: o q? ;;

Unohana: Kd sua escova de kblo o.o?

Zaraki: ali ;-; aponta pra mesa

Unohana: vai até lá e acha o sininho tava preso na escova

Zaraki: Meu sininho D! Obrigada Unohana taichou TT abraça

Unohona: pensando - não sabia q ele era tão sensível o.õ...

**-6ª feira, reunião dos tenentes -**

Todos bebendo sake

Nanao: Desde quando a reunião dos tenentes virou a festa do sake ¬¬?

Shuuhei: Desde q nós estamos estressados e hj é 6ª feira u.ú... bebe + sake

Nanao: E o q o Abarai taichou está fazendo aki tbm O.o?

Renji: refrescando a kbça u.ú... bebe + sake

Nanao: E qual foi a mente brilhante q organizou isso ¬¬?

Matsumoto: Eu! o/ E eu fiz sozinha D!

Nanao: Desisto ¬¬'... me passa essa garrafa u.u...

Yachiru: Yachiru tbm quer ;-;...

Nanao: pra vc é refrigerante u.u... E então, sobre o q vamos falar?

Matsumoto: Vamos colocar a fofoca em dia nn vamos, desabafem!

Todos com vergonha o.o

Matsumoto: td bem, eu começo u.u... Hitsugaya taichou não está + cuidando dos seus afazeres direito uú sempre sobra um pouco da papelada pra mim... Eu faço, mas só pq sei q ele vai visitar o cadáver i.i...

Kira: cadáver O.O!

Renji: A Hinamori ainda não morreu u.u

Matsumoto: mas é como se tivesse morta u.u

Shuuhei: Mas peraí! Vc disse q o Hitsugaya taichou deixa só um pouco da papelada pra vc o.õ mas esse é o certo... 

Matsumoto: Antes ele fazia td... reclamava comigo, mas sempre fazia td u.u... 

Renji: preguiçosa ¬¬

Matsumoto: ¬¬... mto bem, quem é o próximo u.u? Vc Kira! D

Kira: E-e-e-e-e-eu? O.O''''... t-t-tá... Eu quero o ichimaru taichou de volta! Pq ele me largou TT! O q eu fiz de errado? Eu preciso saber para me tornar uma pessoa melhor ;;

Todos: ¬¬'

Renji: Eu continuo u.u... Kuchiki taichou está me olhando estranho agora q sou capitão... e não param de chegar papéis da 6ª divisão para serem preenchidos ¬¬... acho q ele ta me perseguindo...

Shuuhei: Relaxa, ele sempre foi anti-social u.u... olha feio pra td mundo...

Yachiru: Bya-kun kbelinho de polvo

Todos caem na gargalhada XD

Nanao: kuchiki taichou não tem boas noções de beleza u.u... akele penteado é horrível...

Matsumoto: ele precisa ir em outro salão u.u

Renji: ele não vai em salão ¬¬... o riquinho contratou um cabeleireiro só pra ele u.u...

Tenente da equipe 1 q eu esqueci o nome o.o': contratou mal u.u... hehehe... é pq vcs não sabem... a barba do Yamamoto taichou é chapinha...

Tds: O.O

Tenente da equipe 1: Pois é u.u... td dia antes de dormir ele faz chapinha na barba... amarra ela com fitinhas pra não desmanchar... por isso ela fica daquele jeito durante o dia.

Yachiru: Ken-chan usa um trocinho chamado lakê

Renji: isso eu já imaginava u.u... e o Hitsugaya taichou Matsumoto o.o?

Matsumoto: Essa é difícil o.o Hitsugaya taichou preza mto sua privacidade u.u...

Shuuhei: Parece um simples gel u.u...

Kira: seria legal descobrir )

Matsumoto: É uma boa idéia D vamos fazer uma aposta, quem descobrir vai ter sake grátis o mês inteiro \o/

Tds: Apostado! \o/

**-Nessa mesma noite em um dos leitos da 4ª divisão-**

Hinamori: acorda O.O onde eu tô?

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas finais: Eu coloquei o Ichigo e o Renji para serem os capitães da 5 e da 3ª divisão oo... não sei se eu invento o capitão da 9ª divisão ou coloco o careca (Ikaku) para ser capitão tbm XD... pensando ainda u.u... depois eu vejo isso... Espero q gostem nn... Bye o/**


	2. cap 2

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo bleach e nem os personagens u.u… e nem o shirou-cham ;-;**

**Nota da autora: Recebi uma review e me senti estimulada pra colocar o cap. 2 lol! Espero q gostem n.n**

**Cap. 2**

Unohana: Ah! Hinamori fukutaichou! Que bom tê-la novamente conosco ! Vou apenas fazer alguns exames de rotina e...

**porta abre com força**

Hitsugaya: Hinamori!

Hinamori: Shirou-chan O.O! ;-; eu pensei q vc tinha morrido... -chora desesperadamente-

Hitsugaya: O.O'... mas eu não morreria tão facilmente uu... agora para de chorar ¬¬

Hinamori: -sniff- ;-;

Unohana: como eu ia dizendo, só vou ter que...

Matsumoto e Nanao entram correndo: Hinamori-chaaaaaannnn! -abraça- Q bom q vc acordou !

Unohana: como eu dizia, -.- vou ter que...

Kira: Hinamoriiiiiii me desculpaaaaaaaa ;-; eu sou um inútil! Ataquei minha melhor amiga T-T Foi td culpa minha! Por isso vc ficou dormindo esse tempo todo ;-;

Hinamori: A culpa não foi sua kira o.o''' tds fomos enganados...

Unohana: eu queria dizer que u.ú

Renji: -entra no quarto- Hinamori!

Unohana: CHEGAAAAAAAAAA! Ò-ó SAIAM TDS DAQUI AGORAAA! NÃO É HORA DE VISITA! Hinamori fukutaichou, preciso fazer alguns exames de rotina u.ú... depois vc será liberada...

Todos: medonho O.O -saem e deixam a Hinamori lá-

**-mais tarde...-**

Shuuhei: vamos aproveitar enquanto o Hitsugaya taichou está lá conversando com a Hinamori e ver q tipo de produto ele usa no cabelo o.o

Renji e Kira: certo o/

**-No quarto do Hitsugaya-**

Renji: bem, acho q o banheiro deve ser por ali o.o-

Kira: vamos lá ver então :D

O 3 andam pelo quarto do Hitsugaya e...

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kira: uma armadilha! O.O

Shuuhei: q tipo de kidou é esse? O.O

Renji: não é kidou! É gelo, estamos congelando! Como isso é possível!

Kira: ;-; vamos morrer e a culpa é minha! Eu q falei pra gente continuar T-T

Shuuhei: Ah! Cala a boca ¬¬'

**-mais tarde-**

Hitsugaya: Ora ora ora... mas o q temos aki ¬¬... 3 penetras, pegos por uma de minhas ratoeiras ¬¬ vcs vão limpar os corredores da 10ª divisão essa semana... podem começar assim q descongelarem...

Kira, Shuuhei e Renji: Hai taichou! T-T'

**-na reunião dos tenentes...-**

Renji: ele tem armadilhas no quarto u-ú! Como pode isso?

Shuuhei: Ei Matsumoto, pq vc não avisou ¬¬?

Matsumoto: dessa eu não sabia o.o... Mas eu tenho uma idéia! D

Nanao: lá vem bomba ¬¬'

Matsumoto: Vou perguntar para uma pessoa q com certeza sabe como passar por essas armadilhas u.u

Todos: quem? O.o

**-No quarto da Hinamori-**

Matsumoto: Hinamori-chan posso entrar:D

Hinamori: claro Rangiku-chan :D

Matsumoto: Hinamori-chan, vc já foi no quarto do taichou não é? Como conseguiu passar pelas armadilhas o.o?

Hinamori: o.o bem, tem uma uns 3 passos em direção a mesa... cuidado com uma tábua que é + escura q as outras u.u tem outra armadilha ali... não chegue mto perto das cortinas e...

Matsumoto: -anotando td- o.o

Quando a Matsumoto sai... Nanao entra...

Hinamori: Nanao-chan o/ quantas visitas hj

Nanao: Hinamori-chan! Q bom q vc está bem ! Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Hinamori: Pode o.o

-No dia seguinte-

Matsumoto: bem, agora é só seguir as instruções... -passa pelas armadilhas e chega ao banheiro do Hitsugaya- Onde estará? O q será q ele passa no kblo? Sake grátis o/ -procura e procura, mas nada encontra- o.o' não é possível!

**-Na reunião...-**

Matsumoto: Não havia nada lá o.o' nem um gel, nem lakê... nem nada lol

Yachiru: Vc não procurou direito nee-chan o.o

Renji: será q ele sabia da aposta e escondeu td?

Nanao: errado, eu ganhei a aposta u.u

Todos: O.O como?

Nanao: Ele não usa nenhum tipo de produto no kblo u.u

Matsumoto: E como vc sabe ¬¬?

Nanao: Perguntei pra Hinamori-chan u.u agora comecem me pagando uma garrafa... estou com sede u.u

Renji: aposta é aposta u.u... Mas sabe, a Hinamori conhece o Hitsugaya taichou como ngm o.o

Shuuhei: eles não são amigos desde de a infância u.u?

Tenente da equipe 1: Bem, considerando a idade... e o tamanho... eles ainda estão na infância u.u

Nanao: Mas o Hitsugaya taichou é bem maduro pra idade u.u... como eu queria q o Kyouraku taichou fosse assim tbm u.ù'

Matsumoto: ah! O Kyouraku taichou é tão legal D

Shuuhei: Ele é gente fina u.u

Shunsui: Alguém falou de mim? o

Nanao: O q faz aki ¬¬? Essa é a reunião dos tenentes...

Shunsui: Ah! Nanao-chan! lovely lovely -poff!- Ai!

Nanao: -com o leque na mão- acho bom parar de gracinhas se quiser ficar u.ú

Renji: Bem vindo ao grupo u.u

Shunsui: vlw

Tenente da Soi Fong: Mas o q o traz aki taichou?

Shunsui: Eu me desentendi com o mayuri esquisitão e ele me assustou ;-;

Nemu: Mayuri-sama não é esquisito i.i

Renji: Sinceramente Nemu, ele é sim u.ù...

Yachiru: Ken-chan diz q ele tem cara de palhaço de circo

Matsumoto: huahuahuahua XD é verdade

Nemu: Mayuri-sama não é esquisito i.i

Shuuhei: ela ta estranha o.õ

Nemu: Mayuri-sama não é esquisito i.i

Nanao: vc já disse isso ¬¬'

Nemu: Mayuri-sama não é esquisito i.i

Tenente da equipe 1: peraí ¬¬ -dá um pedala na Nemu-

Nemu: O q aconteceu? i.i

Tenente da Soi Fong: acho q tinha dado curto u.u

Nanao: ok, já está tarde... vamos dar a reunião por encerrada u.u

Todos se despedem... A caminho da 10ª divisão, Matsumoto vê um vulto...

Matsumoto: Mas essa não era a Hinamori oo? E ela tava chorando! Vou ver o q aconteceu!

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Notas finais: Sim, o Hitsugaya é o q + aparece na fic XD huehuehue... pq eu amo ele u.u... E em breve vcs terão notícias do Aizen, huehueuhe... aguardem... Bye o/**


	3. cap 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence o.o**

**Nota da autora: Bem, sabe... eu leio o mangá de bleach tbm u.u... então vcs vão notar q nessa fic aparecem personagens q até agora não apareceram no anime o.o... como os amiguinhos novos do Aizen XD huehuehue...**

**Cap. 3**

Matsumoto segue Hinamori até q ela para.

Matsumoto: O q aconteceu Hinamori-chan? o.o

Hinamori: ...

Matsumoto: Vamos lá! Diga!

Hinamori: Kurosaki taichou é mto mal ;-; ele grita comigo por nada! Eu faço td q ele pede T-T mas ele sempre é grosso comigo...

Matsumoto: Mas vc está fazendo seu trabalho direito o.o não está?

Hinamori: Claro! U.Ù eu faço + da metade da papelada... aí ele gritou comigo pq eu sou preguiçosa e desorganizada... aí eu fiz o q faltava da papelada e ainda coloquei em ordem de importância ;-; mas msm assim ele gritou comigo e não me deu folga amanhã... e eu já havia combinado de passar o dia com o shir... er... Hitsugaya-kun T-T

Matsumoto: Com certeza Hitsugaya taichou vai ficar puto com isso u.ú...

Hinamori: Mas não conte pra ele O.O! Não quero ver meu capitão congelado quando chegar no escritório amanhã T-T

Matsumoto: Ta bom, ta bom u.u... mas vê se aparece na próxima reunião dos tenentes e para de chorar q isso ta me irritando ¬¬'

Hinamori: ta bom ;-;... snif!

Mal elas imaginavam q alguém havia escutado a conversa...

**Nos quartéis da 5ª divisão...**

Ichigo: -deitado no sofá lendo revistas-

Temperatura começa a baixar

Ichigo: essa soul society não sabe o q é aquecedor... u.ú HINAMORI! Me traz uma bebida quente!

Temperatura baixa ainda +...

Ichigo: Peraí ¬¬ esse frio não é normal...

Uma sombra aparece...

Ichigo: mas o q? o.o não! Peraí! Para com isso! Não! Nãããããããããããooooooooooooo!...

**-No dia seguinte...  
**  
Hinamori: Kurosaki taichou, vc está bem o.õ?

Ichigo: -uma cara estranha e olhar distante- sim, hinamori-san .

Hinamori: precisa de mim para alguma coisa?

Ichigo: na verdade, eu queria te pedir desculpas por ser um babaca grosso e sem coração, vc é uma ótima tenente ... pode tirar o dia td de folga... e me descule por ser inconveniente.

Hinamori: eerrr... obrigada kurosaki taichou n.n' -indo encontrar com o hitsugaya-

**Enquanto isso, na 12ª divisão...**

Mayuri: Nemuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -correndo com um saco de pão com 2 furinhos na kbça-

Nemu: sim, Mayuri-sama i.i

Mayuri: A tinta guache acabou òó não posso sair por aí sem o meu belo visual de sempre... vai lá e compra + tinta u.ú...

Nemu: sim, mayuri-sama i.i –sai-

Hitsugaya e Hinamori estavam andando pela soul society... Unohana taichou encontra os 2...

Unohana: Ah! Hitsugaya taichou u.u ainda bem q te encontrei... temos um pequeno problema com um de seus subordinados+ precisamente sua tenente...

Hitsugaya: Não me diga q ela bebeu de novo além da conta ¬¬'...

Unohana: Não sei ao certo, mas ela está lotando os leitos de minha divisão u.u... está fazendo varias vítimas.

Hitsugaya: aff u.ú'… td bem, vou resolver isso… Hinamori, nos vemos no almoço o.o?

Hinamori: Claro n.n até + hitsugaya-kun o/

Hitsugaya: É Hitsugaya taichou ¬¬

**Em frente à 10ª divisão, vários shinigamis feridos e lâmpadas quebradas...**

Hitsugaya: -entra no escritório, enfurecido- Matsumoto, o q vc pensa q está fazendo! Pra q jogar essas lâmpadas pela janela? Ò.ó

Matsumoto: -com uma caixa cheia de lâmpadas- Ah! É pq eu sempre quis saber a velocidade da luz :D

Hitugaya: O.o''''''''''''''''''''''... ù.ú limpe essa bagunça imediatamente e cumpra uma detenção ajudando a Unohana taichou no q for preciso!

Matsumoto: Mas é q eu ainda não consegui calcular o.o -joga outra lâmpada e olha para o relógio-

Hitsugaya: AGOOOORAAAAA! Ò.Ó

Matsumoto: Haaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii -sai correndo pra limpar a bagunça-

**Enquanto isso, no Hueco Mundo...**

Aizen: estou entediado u.ú...

Tousen: ...

Ichimaru: pq vc não tenta arrumar algo pra fazer?

Aizen: Não posso sair do trono ò-ó! Se não, quem vai comandar a parada? E o pior é q nem coisa decente ta passando na tv u.ú aki não pega net...

Tousen: q tal se vc arrumasse alguma confusão para a soul society -.-?

Aizen: Já sei! Ò.ó vou aprontar alguma para a Soul Society! Q grande gênio do mal eu sou, não é?

Tousen: ¬¬'

Aizen: vou mandar um dos meus Arrankars pra lá ò.ó mas qual deles?

Grimmjow: Deixe me ir mestre Aizen! o/

Aizen: Não, vc é mto poser u.ú

Grimmjow: ;-;

Aizen: Gin, eu tô indeciso o.o ... escolhe?

Ichimaru: manda o Ulquiorra u.u

Aizen: Vai lá Ulquiorra... mata alguns, destrói algumas coisas e depois volta u.u...

Ulquiorra: sim, mestre Aizen. –sai-

Aizen: A Soul Society nem imagina o q os espera - Muahuauhahuahuauha!

Tousen: E esse é o gênio do mal u.ù'

Aizen: o q disse? u.ú

Tousen: nada o.o'!

**Continua no próximo capitulo...**

**Nota da autora: Eu estou sem internet lá em casa u.ù por isso estou postando de uma lan house agora o.o... não sei quando postarei o próximo cápitulo, mas espero em breve já estar com minha internet de volta semana q vem n.n até ! O/**


	4. cap 4

**Disclaimer:Bleach não me pertence u.u...**

**Nota da autora: Minha internet voltou lol mais cedo do q esperávamos! Q bom n.n! Ah! E eu gostaria de dizer q vcs podem falar o q quiserem nas reviews, até msm sobre outras fics n.n! Provavelmente eu devo colocar o próximo capítulo na 6ª feira o.o... Boa leitura o/**

**Cap. 4**

**Na 4ª divisão...**

Shinigami extra: Eu já expliquei Komamura taichou, nós não temos ala veterinária aki na 4ª divisão oõ...

Komamura: Isso é um absurdo, eu acho...

-Sinal de emergência toca, avisando que alguém invadiu a Soul Society-

Komamura: E isso agora! Ò.ó

**Na 5ª divisão...**

Rukia: Ichigo, desde ontem vc está estranho ò.ó

Ichigo: ... . olhar distante

Rukia: Fala alguma coisa! u.ú

-Sinal de emergência toca, avisando que alguém invadiu a Soul Society-

Rukia: É o sinal de emergência! Vamos Ichigo, precisamos ver o q há!

Ichigo: ... . sim, vamos...

Rukia: o.õ

**Na 13ª divisão...**

Shunsui: Ukitake, vc é certinho d+ u.ù...

Ukitake: E qual o problema de ser organizado o.o?

Shunsui: Não há problema nenhum em ser organizado, mas colocar etiquetas em tds os objetos da casa é d+ u.ú...

-Sinal de emergência toca, avisando que alguém invadiu a Soul Society-

Ukitake: É o sinal! Vamos ver qual é o problema! u.u

Shunsui: Mas nem tente fugir do assunto o.ó

**Na 12ª divisão...**

Mayuri: Mas uma gotinha e terei meu concentrado de chouricerina pronto n.n mto cuidado nessa hora para não colocar a quantidade errada O.O

-Sinal de emergência toca, avisando que alguém invadiu a Soul Society-

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! -explode na cara do Mayuri-

Mayuri: Maldito sinal ò.ó o infeliz do intruso vai se ver comigo! Vamos Nemu! u.ú

Nemu: Sim, Mayuri-sama i.i

**Em frente a um dos prédios da Soul Society...**

Ulquiorra: Então isso é a Soul Society... Vou começar destruindo isso aki o.o...

Ichigo e Rukia chegam.

Ichigo: Parado aí!

Rukia: Prepare-se para encrenca!

Ichigo: encrenca em dobro! u.ú

Rukia: pra proteger o mundo da devastação u.u!

Ichigo: Para unir os EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII! Não nos ignore ò.ó

Ulquirra: -analisando o prédio q vai destruir- -olha pro ichigo- oi o/ eu sou Ulquiorra!

Ichigo: e eu sou o Ichigo o/ -leva um tapa na cabeça- Eeeeeiiiii ¬¬!

Rukia: -dá um tapa no ichigo- Seu besta, não faça amizade com o inimigo u.ú!

Chega o Komamura.

Ulquiorra: Eu acho q vi um gatinho o.o

Komamura: ¬¬'

Chegam Ukitake e Shunsui.

Ulquirra: Chapéu legal o.o

Shunsui: obrigado:D

Ukitake: ¬¬'

Chegam Mayuri e Nemu

Mayuri: Vc foi o desgraçado q atrapalhou a minha experiência ò.ó!

Ulquiorra: meusenhojesuscristomariajose! O.o o q ser este ser?

Ukitake: quem é vc? E o q quer ò.ó?

Ulquiorra: Vcs podem esperar só um minutinho o.o?

Todos: claro u.u

Ulquiorra: vlw o.o -vira para o prédio e destrói- pronto n-n! Meu nome é Ulquirra e eu trabalho para o mestre Aizen u.u vim aki para destruir coisas, matar alguns shinigamis e causar confusão o.o

Komamura: E vc acha q nós vamos deixar u.ú?

Ulquiorra: -aponta pros escombros do prédio, cheio de corpos de shinigamis q estavam lá dentro- Já deixaram o.o agora se me derem licença, tenho q votar pra casa -bate os calcanhares- Não há nada como o nosso lar n-n -puff! Some-

Shunsui: Fudeu o.o

**Na reunião dos capitães...**

Yamamoto: Isso foi um ultraje ao nosso sistema de segurança... blablablablabla... q exemplo vcs podem dar... blablablabla... conspiração... blablablabla... melhorias... blablablabla...

Shunsui: -boceja- -pensamento do shunsui: q saco -.-' ngm merece ter q ficar aki ouvindo isso... por + q eu tente prestar atenção o.o eu só consigo pescar algumas palavras...-

Yamamoto: está na hora de -.- blablablablablabla... e mostrar q blablablablablabla...

Hitsugaya: -olhando pro teto- -pensamento do Hitsugaya: doces . preciso de doces! Cadê minha dose diária de açúcar ;-;... como eles querem q eu preste atenção nessas condições u.ú-

Yamamoto: uma ação desta magnitude blablablablabla...

Ichigo: -olhando pro Hitsugaya- -pensamento do ichigo: ele está estranho O.O está tramando alguma coisa X/... agora ele está olhando pra mim O.o!-

Hitsugaya: -encarando o Ichigo- -pensamento do Hitsugaya: O q esse idiota ta olhando? ¬¬-

Yamamoto: e temos o dever de blablablablablabla...

Komamura: -tremendo- -pensamento do Komamura: droga! Droga! Droga! X/ Malditas pulgas! O.o estão me deixando louco!-

Yamamoto: precisamos de toda a ajuda q blablablablablabla...

Unohana: -olhar sereno- -.- -Pensamento da Unohana: Desgraçado q me arrumou + gente pra curar Ò.ó pqp! Eu quero férias! Pq não pára de chegar povo ferido na minha divisão! Isso é castigo por acaso T-T!-

Yamamoto: sendo assim, a blablablablablablabla...

Kenpachi: -a cara de sempre- -Pensamento do kenpachi: cri cri cri cri -som de grilinhos-

Yamamoto: com o povo, pelo povo e para o povo blablablablabla...

Soi Fong: -assopra a franja- –Pensamento da Soi Fong: O q será q a Yoruichi-sama deve estar fazendo agora o.o-

Yamamoto: blablablablabla...

Ukitake: -anotando td q o Yamamoto fala- o.o

Yamamoto: e então é isso u.u... alguma pergunta?

Todos: não u.u

Yamamoto: Ah! Quase q eu esqueci, Unohana taichou queria dar um recado -.-

Unohana: Obrigada Yamamoto taichou -.-

Todos começam a cochichar

Unohana: Bem, eu gostaria de dizer -.-'

Continuam cochichando

Unohana: um minuto de sua atenção por favor u.u'

Ainda cochichando

Unohana: u.ú

Kenpachi: -saca a espada- A Unohana quer falar! Silêncio vcs ò.ó!

Todos: O.O –quietos-

Unohana: Obrigada Zaraki taichou n.n'... er... bem, como eu ia dizendo... temos uma séria epidemia de alastrando pela Soul society. Uma epidemia de conjutivite u.u! Ainda não sabemos a causa e nem sabemos se tem algo haver com o Aizen traidor, mas pedimos q tenham atenção redobrada... Assim q a causa for descoberta, a 4ª divisão comunicará a tds u.u.

Yamamoto: Obrigado, Unohana. Estão dispensados -.-

**Continua no próximo episódio...**

**Nota da autora: Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo o.o Até a próxima o/**


	5. cap 5

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Bleach... e nem Dragon Ball XD**

**Nota da autora: Esse é meu ano de vestibular... agora entrei num cursinho, e isso está me tomando tempo... por isso só devo postar sextas e fins de semana o.o Mas não se preocupem, idéias para próximos capítulos é o q não falta n.n hehe...**

**Cap. 5**

**No Hueco Mundo...**

Aizen: Ulquiorra o/ vc voltou! Eu te abraçaria, mas não posso sair do trono u.u... e como foi a sua 1ª ida na Soul Society?

Ulquiorra: foi legal o/

Aizen: quem vc encontrou por lá? u.u

Ulquiorra: Um gatinho, um cara com um chapéu de ragnarok, um de cabelo branco e sobrancelha preta, um palhaço e sua assistente, um rapaz de cabelo laranja e uma pirralha estranha o.o

Aizen Ah... o lobisomen, o bêbado, o tuberculoso, o cientista maluco, a garota robô, o intruso e a sua mãe u.u

Ulquiorra: minha mãe? O.o

Aizen: tecnicamente sim u.u foi dela q saiu a sementinha q fez vc nascer o.o

Ulquiorra: a ta o.o

Aizen: Está dispensado u.u

Ulquiorra: sim, mestre Aizen sai

**Enquanto isso, no Rukongai...**

Hinamori: Ah! Obrigada por me acompanhar shirou-chan n.n

Hitsugaya: é Hitsugaya taichou u.ú... e não precisa agradecer, não esqueça q estamos em guerra e eu não ia deixar vc sair por aí sozinha com um maníaco a solta... Agora vamos logo comprar o q vc precisa u.ú...

Hinamori: hai n.n/

Vegeta: Ei kakaroto! Olhe! Um super sayajin! Assim como nós! -aponta pro Hitsugaya-

Goku: Mas q nível super sayajin é esse o.o?

Hitsugaya: Mas do q esses 2 estão falando? ¬¬

Vegeta: Ei! Baixinho! Q nível super sayajin é esse? Ò.ó

Hitsugaya: Quem é o baixinho aki ò.ó?

Vegeta: Para de enrolar e desembucha muleke! Ò.Ó

Goku: Calma, não é preciso usar a violência n.n'... -começa a sumir- epa o.o!

Vegeta: -começa a sumir tbm- Droga! Maldita hora para nos ressuscitarem u.ú mas quando eu morrer de novo eu vou atrás de vc baixinho ò.ó!

Goku: Tchau! o/

-somem-

Hitsugaya: Povinho estranho ¬¬'

Hinamori: Eram seus amigo Shirou-chan n.n?

Hitsugaya: É CLARO Q NÃO! Ù.Ú

Hinamori: -começa a chorar- vc gritou comigo de novo ;-;

Hitsugaya: O.O ah! Desculpe . é q eu fiquei irritado com esses caras!

Hinamori: Ta desculpado ;-;

Hitsugaya: então para de chorar ¬¬

**Na reunião dos tenentes...**

Hisagi: Ah! Hinamori-san! Q bom q voltou a freqüentar as reuniões x-o/

Hinamori: Obrigada Hisagi-san n.n Mas o q houve com o seu olho o.o? Aliás, o q houve com o olho de td mundo aki?

Hisagi: Conjutivite x.u... mas não sei como eu peguei, tomei mto cuidado x.o!

Yachiru: é pelo olho mágico u.u

Renji: não é possível pegar conjutivite pelo olho mágico ¬¬ eu olhei por um olho mágico esses dias e não peguei conjutivite u.u

Yachiru: é pq vc deu sorte desse olho mágico não estar contaminado u.u... se vc olhar pelo msm olho mágico q uma pessoa com conjutivite olhou, vc vai se contaminar o.o

Nanao: isso é impossível de acontecer ù.ú

Yachiru: não é não ò.ó

**No outro dia...**

Yachiru: Viu só, eu avisei u.ú

Nanao: eu sei, não precisa repetir x.ú

Isane: A Unohana taichou precisa saber disso x.o!

Tenente da equipe 1: Sabe, eu tenho uma pergunta x.o

Matsumoto: diga x.o

Tenente da equipe 1: Pq até agora a autora da fic não colocou meu nome x.o já deu tempo dela pesquisar pra saber o meu nome...

Tenente da Soi Fong: É verdade, ela já podia ter mudado u-u

Matsumoto: É pq vcs são extras x.o ngm conhece o nome de extra... se ela colocasse o nome de vcs os leitores iam ficar perdidos x.u

Tenente da Soi Fong: ;-;

Nanao: chega de conversa, já ta tarde x.u... tchau o/

Todos se despedem...

**Na reunião dos capitães juntamente com os tenentes...**

Unohana: Foi descoberto q conjutivite pode ser contraída pelo olho mágico u.u Portanto a 4ª divisão está desinfetando os olhos mágicos pouco a pouco... pedimos a colaboração de tds e não olhem por olhos mágicos q ainda não foram desinfetados o.o É isso.

**No Hueco mundo...**

Aizen: acho q vou aproveitar essas história de epidemia o.o mas o q eu posso fazer?

Tousen: Q tal se vc raptar a sua antiga tenente e tentar fazer era ficar do nosso lado? -.-

Aizen: Já sei! Vou raptar minha antiga tenente e fazer ela ficar do nosso lado lol

Tousen: -.-'

Aizen: Mas eu não posso sair do trono O.o Gin, faz isso pra mim? ;-;

Ichimaru: sim, mestre Aizen u.u –some-

**Na 3ª divisão...**

Renji: Então é isso Hinamori u.ù o Kira fica tendo esses ataques de paranóia o tempo td... isso esta atrapalhando o trabalho dele...

Hinamori: Entendo o.o mas acho q vc devia desculpá-lo por enquanto Abarai-kun n.n mostre pra ele q vc confia nele... quem sabe assim ele melhora um pouco...

Renji: é, pode ser u.u

-um grupo da 4ª divisão passa correndo-

Renji: Mas q bagunça é essa aki na minha divisão? ò.ó

Shinigami da 4ª divisão: estamos desinfetando os olhos mágicos da sua divisão Abarai taichou o.o

Renji: Ah! Tá bem... u.ú mas sem correria... Já está meio tarde o.o quer q eu te acompanhe até sua divisão Hinamori?

Hinamori: Não é necessário Abarai-kun n.n nos vemos por aí... –sai andando-

Renji: Ok u.u tchau! o/

**No caminho para a 5ª divisão...**

Hinamori: Nossa! Não me lembrava q o caminho era tão escuro o.o'... –medo-

Uma figura aparece nas sombras...

Ichimaru: Olá Hinamori-chan...

Hinamori: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! UM FANTASMA O.O!

Ichimaru: -.-' assim vc me ofende...

Hinamori: o.o' têm razão, afinal eu tbm seria um fantasma pq eu já to morta n.n'

Ichimaru: Vc não me reconhece o.o?

Hinamori: Ah! Mas vc é o Ichimaru taichou -.- ufa! Vc me assustou, sabia? Eu pensei q... ò.ó vc é um dos traidores! –se prepara para puxar a espada-

Ichimaru: -.- calma! Eu vim em paz... Aizen taichou quer te ver u.u...

Hinamori: Ele quer? o.o... Pois diga pra ele q eu não tenho nada pra falar com ele u.ú

Ichimaru: Isso não é uma opção Hinamori-chan ò.ó eu vou te levar até ele quer vc queira ou não u.ú...

Hinamori: Pra isso vai ter q me pegar o.o –sai correndo-

Ichimaru: será q crianças só pensam em brincar u.ù? Isso só vai tornar meu trabalho mais complicado u.ú –vai procurá-la-

Hinamori: -se esconde- pronto o.o agora preciso avisar alguém! –Pega o telefone- Pra divisão do shirou-chan o/ Alô? Rangiku-chan? Estou com pequeno problema! Vc bebeu de novo? É melhor passar pro shirou-chan u.ù'... Ele não está o.o? Ta, deixa! Rangiku-chan, preste atenção u.ú... Ichimaru taichou está aki e ele está me... O QUÊ! O.O' Espera! Rangiku-chan! Não! Não desliga! Ei! Não x.x!... desligou ;-;... E agora? Meus créditos acabaram u.ù... Bem, se eu ficar para da aki ele vai me achar u.ú... preciso ir pra outro lugar o.o já q estou perto da minha divisão, eu poderia ir pra lá... mas aí alguém poderia sair ferido u.ù... Eu posso tentar lutar com ele ò.ó! Mas eu não sou forte o suficiente u.ù... Já sei! Vou voltar para a divisão do Abarai-kun! Se lutarmos juntos talvez possamos conseguir n.n/... mas aí eu ia envolver o Abarai-kun nisso u.ù... Não adianta... bem, de qualquer jeito não posso ficar parada aki! É melhor eu...

Ichimaru: Pensou demais! –pega a Hinamori pelo braço- Agora vamos ver o Aizen taichou u.u...

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Nota da Autora: XD poir é, eu já sei o nome dos tenentes da equipe um e da soi fong... mas se eu colocasse o nome deles nem eu saberia quem eles são XD Por isso, acho q vou deixar assim msm... mas se preferirem q eu coloque os nomes, eu coloco... é só falar n.n**

**Bye o/**


	6. cap 6

**Disclaimer: Eu não sou a dona de bleach o.o**

**Nota da autora: Era pra ter postado ontem, mas acabei ficando fora de casa o dia td u.u'... Mas taí! Capítulo 6 lol**

**Cap. 6**

**10ª divisão**

Matsumoto: Sake! Sake! Se vc pensa q sake é água! Sake não é água não! Hahahahahaha n.n -bebada-

Telefone toca

Matsumoto: Escritório da 10ª divisão... hic!... Ah! Hinamori-chan n.n hic! Q problema? hic! O hitsugaya taichou não está aki agora n.n hic! To prestando u.u hic!... Gin! Meu deus! Hic! Tenho q ficar bonita para ele n.n hic! Vou me arrumar! Obrigada pelo aviso Hinamori-chan! hic! Eu aviso ao taichou q vc ligou! Hic! Tchau tchau! n.n/ hic! –desliga-

Alguns minutos depois…

Hitsugaya: Ei Matsumoto! Vc bebeu de novo! Ò.ó e pq vc ta toda feliz aí? E a papelada!

Matsumoto: Ah! Taichou! Hic! Q bom q chegou n.n! Olha, eu vou dar uma saidinha... vou me encontrar com o Gin - hehehe! Hic!

Hitsugaya: O QUÊ! Ichimaru está aki? Ò.ó mas como vc sabe?

Matsumoto: A Hinamori-chan ligou avisando n.n hic!

Hitsugaya: Hinamori! E o q ela disse exatamente?

Matsumoto: Deixa eu ver... hic! u.u... ela perguntou se eu tava bêbada... queria falar com vc, mas vc não estava, aí ela pediu para q eu prestasse atenção... ela disse q estava com problemas e falou q o Gin estava por aki n.n ela não queria q eu desligasse o telefone u.ú mas eu disse pra la q precisava me arrumar e... –cai num sono profundo-

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto! Ei! Matsumoto! ù.ú droga! Justo agora ela tinha q dormir... mas no subconsciente dela... ela ainda se importa com o Ichimaru u.u... é melhor q ela descanse msm u.ù... O importante agora é procurar a Hinamori ò.ó –sai-

**Na 3ª divisão**

Hitsugaya: Abarai! Seu idiota! Como foi deixar ela ir sozinha! ò.ó

Renji: Cala boca pirralho! Como eu ia saber q isso iria acontecer ò.ó! Além disso, eu perguntei se ela queria q eu a acompanhasse!

Hitsugaya: Mas é uma mula msm! Não é perguntar! É ir com ela u.ú!

Renji: Graças a deus q eu não tenho essa tamanha educação q vc têm e pergunto a uma dama se ela deseja companhia. ¬¬

Hitsugaya: Nos tempos de guerra em q estamos, cavalheirismo não resolve o problema ¬¬

Kira: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PQ! PQ! Pq o Ichimaru ex-taichou não veio me ver ;-; eu sou tão insignificante assim?

Hitsugaya e Renji: ¬¬'

Chega o Ichigo...

Ichigo: O q ta pegando aki? u.u

Hitsugaya: Isso tbm é culpa sua! Como vc não sentiu a energia espiritual do Ichimaru se ele estava perto da sua divisão! ò.ó

Ichigo: É q eu tava tirando um cochilo o.o'

Renji: Ichigo! Seu imbecil! Sua tenente foi raptada!

Ichigo: O QUÊ!

Hitsugaya: Agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado u.ú temos q contar o ocorrido para o Yamamoto taichou e ver como resolveremos isso...

Ichigo: Renji, ele é + maduro q vc ¬¬

Renji: Cala a boca ¬¬

**No Hueco Mundo...**

Ichimaru: Trouxe a sua pequena subordinada, mestre Aizen u.u

Aizen: Ah! Obrigado Gin n.n! Senhorita Hinamori… eu iria até aí cumprimentá-la... mas eu não posso sair do MEU trono u.u... Portanto se aproxime u.u

Hinamori: u.ú –ignora-

Aizen: Gin, traz ela até aki u.ú

Hinamori: Me solta ò.ó! –Fica encarando o Aizen-

Aizen: Assim está melhor u.u Senhorita Hinamori, vc como minha fiel tenente...

Hinamori: ex-tenente u.ú

Aizen: q seja u.ú... Estou disposto a lhe oferecer um lugar ao meu lado... Vc só precisa jurar lealdade a mim e acatar a todas as minhas ordens u.u... Se aceitar, vc vai ter um lar aconchegante aki... uma cama confortável, uma suíte só para vc, seguro saúde, transporte gratuito para qualquer lugar, alimentação e uma série de outros benefícios... u.u

Hinamori: Tem TV a cabo? o.o

Aizen: Não, aki não pega u.ù

Hinamori: Então nem vem u.ú

Aizen: Isso é um insulto! Ò.ó Vou dar um tempo para vc pensar bem u.ú... Leve ela para o calabouço ò.ó! Deixe-a pensar um pouco + na minha proposta u.u...

**No calabouço**

Pensamento da Hinamori: Será q eles já deram pela minha falta? ;-; eu estou presa aki com um bando de maníacos... q medo T-T... Mas eu não devo pensar assim u.ú O Shirou-chan vai me salvar !

**Reunião de Emergência**

Yamamoto: Isso é um absurdo! Blablablablabla... na frente da própria divisão... blablablablablabla... medidas devem ser tomadas... blablablabla...

Hitsugaya: Ah! Chega desse blablablabla! Como é q nós vamos salvar a Hinamori? u.ú

Todos: O.O!

Yamamoto: Hitsugaya taichou, olha como se dirige a mim! Eu sou o comandante dos 13 esquadrões! E sobre a Hinamori fukutaichou, por enquando não podemos fazer nada... só temos q evitar q isso se repita e... -.-

Hitsugaya: Como assim! Ò.ó está dizendo para esperarmos sentados q eles a soltem?

Yamamoto: Tecnicamente é isso -.-

Hitsugaya: Pois eu vou atrás dela ò.ó!

Renji: Eu tbm o/

Ichigo: Tbm to nessa o/

Yamamoto: Eu não permito -.-

Shunsui: Ora, vovô Yama... deixe as crianças se divertirem n.n! Não esqueça do q vc nos ensinou...

Ukitake: Proibir é despertar o desejo u.u

Shunsui: É isso msm u.u

Yamamoto: Está bem, vcs tem 24 horas... depois disso serão considerados traidores tbm -.-

Hitsugaya, Ichigo e Renji: Hai!

**Em um local escondido no meio de um matagal...**

Renji: Então esse é o portão q leva ao Hueco Mundo... ò.ó

Ichigo: É bem grande u.ú

Renji: E os detalhes do portão, são mto bem projetados u.ú

Ichigo: E com um bom acabamento u.ú

Hitsugaya: ¬¬'... e é aí q nós temos q entrar... portanto vamos logo!

Eles entram no portal e desaparecem nas sombras...

**Continua no próximo episódio...**

**Nota da autora: Trio ternura ao resgate o/ huehuehuehue... Renji, Ichigo e o Shirou-chan vão até lá buscar a Hinamori... Será q eles conseguirão? Q desafios eles terão pela frente? Não percam, td isso e mto + no próximo episódio de Behind the scene of Soul Society!**

**Bye o/**


	7. cap 7

**Disclaimer: Eu não sou a dona de Bleach o.o... Mas o Shirou-chan é meu ò.ó Muahuahuahuahuahua... brincadeirinha n.n...**

**Nota da autora: Desculpem a demora pra postar... é q ontem eu fiz ENEM lol... aí tava meio q me preparando –obs: quase não estudou XD- bem, mas eu fui bem lol e aqui está o capítulo! Dessa vez maior q os anteriores, pra compensar n.n! Espero q gostem o.o...**

**OBS: Dedico esse capítulo ao Junior nii-san! Meu melhor amigo! É como um irmão pra mim! Ele q me deu esse apelido: kérida-chan! E q agora ta morando lá longe ;-; mas msm assim ainda é meu amigão! Sem ele, a vida não teria sentido... Valeu pelo apoio, nii-san! n.n/**

**Cap. 7**

**No Hueco Mundo...**

Renji: Então esse é o famoso Hueco Mundo o.o é escuro aki...

Ichigo: Algum dos idiotas lembrou de trazer uma lanterna u.ú?

Renji: Uma o q? o.õ

Ichigo: Isso é uma lanterna lol

Renji: E o q esse treco faz?

Ichigo: Vc vai ver... Que venha a luz! –liga a lanterna-

Renji: OoOOOHHHH! O.O

Hitsugaya: Seu imbecil ò.ó! Desliga essa coisa! Vc quer q percebam nossa presença logo de cara u.ú! ... Tarde d+ ¬¬'

Então, vários hollows começam a aparecer de tdas as partes...

Ichigo: Sujou! oo'

Renji: Tinha q ser um objeto maligno msm u.ú essas coisas q fazem luz do nada... é td do mal! Òó

Ichigo: ¬¬'

Hitsugaya: Precisamos evitar lutas desnecessárias aki u.ú afinal, se encontrarmos os traidores por aí, temos q estar bem para enfrentá-los... Temos q sair daqui u.ú

Renji: E qual é o seu plano ¬¬

Hitsugaya: Cada um por si o.ó -usa shunpo e some nas sombras-

Renji: Ò.ó akele pirralho maldito deixou a gente na mão! Ei! Ichigo! O.O

Ichigo: Fui o/ -tbm usa shunpo e some nas sombras-

Renji: u.ú quando voltarmos para a Soul Society –usa shunpo e some nas sombras tbm-

**Enquanto isso...**

Aizen: Sinto q alguém penetrou em meus domínios ò.ó Ichimaru! Cadê vc?... ele não responde ;-;... mas eu tenho um outro subordinado u.ú... qual é msm o nome dele o.o'? Ah! Tousen! Vc é cego + não é surdo q eu sei! Nenhum deles u.ú... Pelo jeito terei q resolver com minhas próprias mãos... Mas onde estão tds ò.ó?

**Em outro lugar dentro do Hueco Mundo...**

Ichimaru: Mas como é possível! Vc é cego e tá ganhando!

Tousen: Eu tenho um bom faro para poker -.-...

Grimmjow: E qual é o cheiro das cartas o.o?

Tousen: É uma coisa difícil de descrever... quando vc é cego, seus outros sentidos são + apurados... Vc pode até alcançar o 7º sentido -.-

Seiya: Eu já consegui alcançar o 7º sentido :D

Ichimaru: O q vc faz aki? ¬¬ vc não faz parte do elenco de Bleach...

Seiya: Eu sei ;-;... mas eu posso ficar :D?

Todos: não ¬¬

Seiya: ngm gosta de mim TT –vai embora-

Ulquiorra: Quem era ele o.o?

Rupee: Um idiota qualquer u.ú... vamos continuar o jogo! Quem dá as cartas agora?

**Enquanto isso em algum outro lugar...**

Ichigo: Droga... ta mto escuro . não vejo nada! Mas se eu ligar a lanterna, vou ter q lutar u.u...

Ichigo do mal(parte hollow do ichigo): Ora, mas umas lutinhas não vão fazer mal... deixa de ser fracote...

Ichigo: Quem disse isso? o.o'

Parte hollow do ichigo: ¬¬' a sua consciência.

Ichigo: legal, eu não sabia q tinha uma :D

Parte hollow do ichigo: Seu idiota u.ú... eu sou o seu outro você!

Ichigo: Ai meu deus! Eu não sabia q tinha problema de dupla personalidade! O.o... é melhor procurar um daqueles terapeutas da 4ª divisão quando voltarmos --'

**Não mto longe dali...**

Renji: td culpa daquele pivete ¬¬'... agora eu to perdido no meio do nada... Concentre-se Abarai u.ú... lol posso sentir a energia espiritual do ichigo aki por perto...

E assim, Renji vai andando cuidadosamente pelo local... o msm faz ichigo... é, eles estão andando em círculos XD

**Enquanto isso, nos calabouços...**

Hitsugaya: Hinamori lol

Hinamori: Shirou-chan lol mas como me encontrou tão rápido! o.o

Hitsugaya: Não esqueça q faz anos q nos conhecemos, reconheceria sua energia espiritual mesmo a quilômetros de distância u.u... E é Hitsugaya taichou ò.ó!

Hinamori: Claro shirou-chan n.n

Aizen: Ora, ora, ora... mas o q temos aqui? ò.ó os pombinhos estão se divertindo? Saibam q td isso é de minha propriedade lol muahahahahaha! Vcs estão em meu território! Muahahahahahaha... e é mto difícil um time perder quando joga em casa u.u...

Hitsugaya: Isso é o q vamos ver ò.ó/

Aizen: Então, o baixinho quer lutar... Prepare-se então ò.ó/

Hinamori: O.O! ESPERA UM POUCO AÍ! O q vc ta fazendo aki, e o seu trono u.u?

Aizen: Meu... o.o ... trono... MEU TRONO! O.O –sai correndo-

Hitsugaya: O q foi isso ¬¬' ?

Hinamori: Eu explico depois u.u'... vamos pra casa, shirou-chan?

Hitsugaya: Claro u.u... só temos q encontrar aqueles 2 idiotas... Ichigo e Renji...

Hinamori: Não fale assim deles o.ò... são nossos amigos u.u...

Hitsugaya: certo, certo... u.u vamos procurá-los...

Hinamori: hai! n.n

**Em outro lugar...**

Ichigo e Renji ainda andavam em círculos... quando de repente, um encosta no outro e...

Ichigo: AAAAHHHHH! O.O

Renji: AAAAHHHHH! O.O

Ichigo: Não me mate x.x sou mto jovem pra morrer!

Renji: Era vc ¬¬'...

Ichigo: Renji lol vc me assustou seu maluco u.ú

Renji: Vc q gritou 1º ¬¬

Ichigo: foi vc ¬¬

Renji: Foi vc... não sabe ler a ordem das falas u.ú?

Ichigo: Ih! É! o.o fui eu...

Renji: Escute! Estou ouvindo alguém se aproximar ò.ó

Ichigo: tbm estou ò.ó

Renji: prepare-se Ichigo ò.ó

Ichigo: Já estou preparado Renji ò.ó

Renji: os barulhos de passos estão ficando + altos...

Ichigo: É, devem estar se aproximando... mas eu não consigo ver ò.ó

Renji: Parou o.o!

Ichigo: Mas já era pra essa coisa estar na nossa frente o.o!

Hitsugaya: O q as 2 criaturas estão olhando ¬¬?

Renji: Ah! Seu maldito anão de jardim! Vc me assustou ò.ó!

Hitsugaya: E quem é o anão de jardim aqui ò.ó?

Ichigo: Renji, Renji... anão de jardim é passado... atualmente vc chama os baixos de pintor de roda pé, bombeiro de isqueiro, salva-vidas de copo u.u entre outras coisas...

Hitsugaya: Certamente vcs não tem noção do perigo ò.ó! Essa capa branca é sinal de respeito ù.ú –mostrando a capa de capitão-

Renji: Mas agora nós tbm temos uma n.n! Portanto, isso nos permite enfatizar a sua altura... _shorty_!

Hitsugaya: ù.ú

Hinamori: bem, mas é melhor discutirmos isso depois n.n' o importante agora é sair daqui o.o

Ichigo: Hinamori-chan! Nem te vi aí o.o

Hitsugaya: Ela tbm é baixinha! Ò.ó pq não implicam com ela?

Ichigo: Pq ela não liga u.u... é mais divertido implicar com vc XD

Renji: Mas ela tem razão... onde é a saída o.o?

Hitsugaya: Ali está! –aponta para um canto onde há uma placa escrito saída-

Renji e Ichigo: ¬¬'

E assim, eles retornam inteiros para a Soul Society u.u...

**Hueco Mundo...**

Aizen: Posso saber o q vcs estavam fazendo na hora em q os intrusos estavam aki ù.ú?

Subordinados do Aizen: o.o'...

Aizen: Aqueles 3 conseguiram resgatar a prisioneira ò.ó! Bando de imbecis! Eu fui praticamente obrigado a sair do MEU trono! Td culpa de vcs! Ò.ó espero q esse tipo de coisa não se repita u.ú... Mas afinal, o q vcs estavam fazendo?

Ulquiorra: Jogando cartas o.o/

Todos: Fofoqueiro ò.ó!

Aizen: Chega! Ò.ó espero q tds estejam bem dispostos... pois em breve, vamos invadir a Soul Society! Muahahahahaha!

Todos: Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Lol

Aizen: Aqueles idiotas q se preparem Ò.ó!

**Na Soul Society...**

Yamamoto: Reunião geral encerrada! E bem vinda de volta Hinamori fukutaichou.

Hinamori: Obrigada, taichou.

Yamamoto: Dispensados -.-

Hitsugaya: Vou acompanhá-la, Hinamori u.u

Hinamori: não é necessário shirou-chan.

Hitsugaya: Mas eu vou msm assim... e é Hitsugaya taichou! u.ú

Após chegarem na 5ª divisão...

Hitsugaya: boa noite Hinamori! o.o/ nos vemos amanhã.

Hinamori: Boa noite, shirou-chan n.n/

Ichigo: -passa por eles- Boa noite Hinamori-chan! Boa noite, _shorty_ XD

Hitsugaya: ¬¬ -volta para a própria divisão-

Noite na Soul Society... mas antes de ir para a cama, escrever no diário lol

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Nota da autora: Puxa... eu já decidi até como vai ser o fim da fic ;-; mas ficarei tão triste quando acabar... Mas td tem q ter um final u.u... Enquanto isso, vai ser divertido ler os diários dos capitães e tenentes da Soul Society... e tbm os diários dos 3 traidores! XD huehuehueheu... Ah! E eu coloquei uma expressão em inglês q usam pra pessoas baixinhas: shorty lol huehuehue... tava doida pra colocar...Bem, é isso! Até o próximo capítulo o/**


	8. cap 8

**Disclaimer: Eu não sou a dona de bleach nem do Hitsugaya... mas posso contratá-lo n.n**

**Nota da Autora: Desculpem pela enorme demora... Mas 1º, é pq eu estava em época de provas... e 2º, fiquei sem internet boa durante 2 semanas -.-'... Mas agora voltando... Esse capítulo é só de alguns diários o.o eu pensei em colocar um diário por capítulo... mas é melhor colocar td junto lol... E agora uma novidade! Eu contratei o Shirou-chan como ajudante! Lol**

**Hitsugaya: É Hitsugaya taichou u.ú**

**Autora: Claro, claro u.u... Assim as introduções vão ficar mais interessantes n.n**

**Hitsugaya: Pq foi q eu aceitei isso msm ? u.ù**

**Autora: Pq eu vou te pagar em caramelos u.u**

**Hitsugaya: Caramelos lol**

**Autora: Agora seja um bom capitão e anuncie a fic n.n**

**Hitsugaya: E que venha o capítulo 8 lol –come um caramelo-**

**Cap. 8**

**Diário do Ichigo...**

Caro diário,

Hoje descobri que tenho dupla personalidade... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, às vezes sinto como se fosse explodir... Amanhã vou procurar um daqueles terapeutas da 4ª divisão... Acho que o Kira está bem melhor do que antes... no começo ele estava péssimo. Então esse treco de terapia deve funcionar. A vida aqui na Soul Society não é lá essas coisas, além da chatice de sempre ainda tem a papelada. Eu vim da minha vida de vagabundo no mundo humano pra trabalhar aqui... vidinha boa aquela: escola, comer, dormir e cuidar das irmãs... Nada melhor... Uma das minhas poucas diversões minhas aqui é implicar com o Toushirou... hehehehe... O baixinho fica irritado, mas enquanto eu não fizer nada com a minha tenente estarei a salvo. O irmão da Rukia continua implicante como sempre, e essa semana ela estava de castigo por ter me ajudado com a papelada... e incrivelmente chegou mais uma leva de papéis da 6ª divisão para serem preenchidos. O Byakuya é um irmão super protetor... Agora eu vou indo, to com sono...

Até a próxima diário.

**Diário do Renji**

Meu diário,

Que saco ter q ficar escrevendo sempre em você... Por que eu to fazendo isso msm? Ah! Sim, pq a Rukia disse que era legal... Hoje fui acompanhar o Ichigo idiota e o Capitão Shorty no resgate da Hinamori. O Ichigo levou um objeto maligno chamado lanterna, que faz surgir uma luz do nada. E isso atraiu os Hollows... Kurosaki só traz problema... Mas eu já sei o que vou fazer, pois eu tenho algo que vai fazer com que ele vire piada! Huahuahuahua! A Rukia deixou cair uma foto dele dormindo com um ursinho de pelúcia! Agora eu posso chantagea-lo à vontade! Outra coisa legal é implicar com o mini capitão! Hehehe... Mas é claro que eu sei o limite, não quero virar picolé de novo... Agora vou indo...

Boa noite, diário.

**Diário do Hitsugaya**

Diário,

Hoje fomos atrás da Hinamori que havia sido raptada. Eu arrumei uma discussão com o velho, mas o bêbado e o Ukitake me apoiaram. Devo essa à eles. Hinamori me contou uma história de que o Aizen está meio louco, mas acho q ele sempre foi assim. Ela disse que ele não sai do tal "trono" dele... o que será que se passa pela cabeça desse cara? Amanha eu queria sair com a Hinamori, mas já havia prometido ficar fazendo a papelada com a Matsumoto. Ai, ai... Já estou até vendo pra quem vai sobrar essa papelada... Espero em breve ter uma oportunidade pra conversar a sós com a Hinamori, toda vez que eu vou contar o que sinto pra ela aparece um idiota para atrapalhar... Bem, deixa pra próxima... Vou ver como está o estoque de caramelos da minha gaveta e vou dormir.

Até mais, diário.

**Diário do Kenpachi**

Querido diário -risca o que escreveu- "Querido não u.ú" Diário do Zaraki,

Hoje a reunião foi mais interessante, o pirralho se revelou e bateu boca com o velho chefão. Depois ele, o Ichigo e aquele tal de Abarai foram resgatar uma garota aí... acho q eu é a namorada do pirralho... eu queria ter ido, mas se eu fosse quem cuidaria da Yachiru? Por mais que eu procure uma babá, não encontro ngm que queira cuidar dela... Mas da próxima vez que eu precisar, vou falar com o senhor perfeição... O capitão da 6ª divisão está me devendo um favorzinho e ta na hora de cobrar... É que eu vi ele fazendo "M"(para não usar um termo mais grosseiro)... huehuehue... Acho que amanha vou chamar a Unohana para sair e deixo a minha pequena com o Byakuya-cabelo-de-polvo... hehehehehe...

Tchau.

**Diário da Nemu**

-Liga um cabo no computador e a outra ponta em sua orelha-

Nemu: Computador, baixar dados de memória i.i

-barulhinhos de computador-

Nemu: Armazenar arquivo i.i

**Diário do Kira**

-Kira já está escrevendo a 5ª página-

... e ontem, o meu terapeuta disse que eu deveria tomar a iniciativa. Então, amanhã eu vou chamar a Hinamori-chan para sair. Ele mesmo que sugeriu isso, aproveitando que o capitão Hitsugaya vai estar ocupado com a Rangiku-san. Como foi ele que me disse para arrumar um diário e escrever nele tudo que sinto, acho que devo confiar nele... por enquanto isso está dando certo... e eu não fico pensando tanto no porque deu ser tão inútil... será que o ichimaru taichou nunca vai voltar para me dizer porque ele me traiu... será que ele não confiava em mim? Estou tirando um tempinho por dia para refletir sobre a minha pessoa... foi o terapeuta que sugeriu isso também... quando eu me analiso, vejo que...

-Ele ainda escreverá + 5 páginas u.u'-

**Diário do Byakuya**

Caro diário,

Gostaria que as pessoas lembrassem que regras existem para serem obedecidas. O episódio na reunião de hoje, em que o Capitão Hitsugaya perdeu a cabeça foi algo realmente abominável. Essas coisas não devem se repetir, não devemos deixar o lado pessoal interferir no trabalho, isso é uma regra básica.

E Rukia continuará trancada na casa sede enquanto Abarai e Kurosaki não aprenderem a lição... Se eles pensam que vão ficar com a minha irmã, estão muito enganados. Acho que eles precisam de mais alguns montes de papelada e eu mesmo providenciarei isso.

Boa noite, diário.

**Diário do Yamamoto taichou**

-Está td escrito em latim O.o' não dá pra ler XD-

**Diário da Yachiru**

Um desenho o.o'... bonequinhos de palito... um parece ser o Kenpachi, o outro é ela mesma por causa do cabelo rosa. Ali tem um sol, algumas nuvens... meu deus O.O! corpos atrás deles! E sangue... que medonho O.o'

**Diário do Mayuri**

**Ingredientes: **  
-225g de farinha de trigo  
-110g de margarina  
-110g de açúcar  
-110g de uvas passas  
-2 ovos  
-2 colheres de sopa de leite

-veneno

**Modo de Preparo: **

**1.**Pré aqueça o forno em 220º. Misture a margarina e a farinha em uma tigela.

**2.**Adicione o açúcar e as passas na tigela. Misture os ovos e o leite para engrossar a massa... por fim adicione o veneno e misture bem.

**3.**Coloque 2 colheradas da massa em uma forma e coloque no forno por 20min.

**4.**Espete um palito de dente nos bolinhos para ver se a amassa está mesmo cozida, se o palito estiver úmido, deixe cozinhar mais um pouco.

**5.**Deixe esfriar e sirva com suco ou chá.

Bolinhos envenenados prontos!

**Diário do Aizen**

Querido diário,

Em breve chegará o dia em que eu tomarei a Soul Society! Acho que será um dia muito feliz! Ainda não foi possível instalar a TV a cabo aqui... Ontem sonhei com a mamãe de novo, creio que ela ficaria orgulhosa de se soubesse que eu tenho meu próprio trono... Ela nunca me elogiava, mas tenho certeza de que agora eu seria o orgulho dela. Pena que perdi o controle sobre minha tenente. Mas ela vai ver só... Muahuahuahuahua! Aiai... hoje um grupinho da bobolândia invadiu meu território, e quando eu aclamei pela ajuda de meus aliados nenhum deles apareceu! Será que não posso confiar em ninguém? Agora, vou descansar.

Até a próxima, diário.

-deita no trono e adormece-

**Diário do Ichimaru**

Olá! Atualmente estou seguindo as ordens do mestre Aizen normalmente... Quando ele ganhar poder, eu estarei lá! E enquanto ele ficar no trono, eu comandarei td! Muahuahuahuahua! Hj, joguei cartas com o povo aqui... foi divertido.

Até mais.

**Diário do Tousen**

**(P.S: Isso é uma imitação de Braile XD)**

Após isso, todos caem no sono... Amanhece e todos começam suas rotinas...

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Nota da Autora: Prometo capítulos mais engraçados futuramente... e tbm vou postar com + freqüência n.n**

**Hitsugaya: Quero mais caramelos ¬¬**

**Autora: Toma u.u –joga um caramelo pra ele- É isso povo, até a próxima o.o/**

**Hitsugaya: Tchau u.u/**


	9. cap 9

**Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona de nenhum dos personagens de Bleach, mas atualmente sou chefe do shirou-chan! n.n**

**Nota da Autora: Após as provas, a inspiração está de volta! Já escrevi outros 2 capítulos além desse n.n mas vai um de cada vez...**

**Hitsugaya: Não sei pq não colocar td logo u.ú**

**Autora: Shirou-chan, não fale assim... Não teria graça colocar td de uma vez o.o... e agora eu ganho tempo para escrever outros u.u**

**Hitsugaya: Faça como quiser, a fic é sua u.u... E é Hitsugaya taichou ò.ó/**

**Autora: Que seja u.u... –joga um caramelo pra ele- Anuncie a fic Shirou-chan n.n**

**Hitsugaya: Que venha o capítulo 9 u.ú/ -come o caramelo-**

**Cap. 9**

**Byakuya: a babá!**

Finalmente chegara o dia em que Kenpachi levaria Unohana para um passeio! Mas ainda havia um problema: com quem ele deixaria a pequena yachiru? O.o Do nada, os membros de sua divisão desapareceram u.u e a meniana sozinha destruiria a divisão inteira... Só restava uma opção!

**Na 6ª divisão...**

Byakuya: Não! Eu não vou tomar conta da sua tenente... la é sua responsabilidade u.ú

Kenpachi: Hj eu convidei a Unohana para sair e não vou adiar meu compromisso ò.ó! Além disso, já esqueceu daquele nosso sgredinho... capitão da equipe 6 ¬¬

Byakuya: O.O!

-Flashback-

Byakuya passeando…

"Estou um pouco cansado u.u… vou sentar aqui..." –senta na grama-

Mas infelizmente, ele não viu uma placa que estava fincada na grama! Nela estava escrito: Proibido pisar na grama!

Kenpachi passando por ali...

Kenpachi: Oh! Hj vai chover! O senhor certinho está indo contra as regras!

Byakuya: Do que está falando Zaraki ¬¬ -olha para a placa- Não! . eu fui contra uma regra! Isso não podia ter acontecido! –rapidamente sai da grama-

Kenpachi: hahahahahahaha! XD

Byakuya: Vc! –aponta para Kenpachi- Vc nunca vai contar a ninguém sobre isso ò.ó!

Kenpachi: Td bem, eu não falarei nada... mas vc fica me devendo uma u.u

Byakuya: fechado u.ú

-fim do flashback-

Kenpachi: Vim cobrar o favor u.u

Byakuya: u.ú td bem... pretnde ficar for a quanto tempo?

Kenpachi: Estarei de volta as 8h u.u

Byakuya: 8 da noite! E o que eu vou fazer com esse monstrinho até lá! ò.ó

Kenpachi: Não chame minha pequena de monstro! Ò.ó e o q vc vai fazer não é problema meu! Mas... –olhar sério- se algo acontecer a ela na minha ausencia... –coloca a espada no pescoço do Byakuya- vc vai se arrepender...

Byakuya: ta... ta u.ú

Com isso, kenpachi vai buscar Unohana e Yachiru fica com Byakuya...

Yachiru: Bya-kun n.n! –pula em cima dele- que bom q vamos passer o dia juntos, né?

Byakuya: ¬¬' Yachiru fukutaichou, faça o favor de me soltar –começa a pular para ela larga-lo-

Yachiru: weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cavalinho! n.n

Passou 1h até que a agitada tenente largasse o irritado capitão da 6ª divisão...

Yachiru: Bya-kun! De q vamos brincar agora o.o?

Byakuya: De nada u.ú

Yachiru: Mas eu quero brincar ;-; -abre o berrero-

Byakuya: certo u.ú! me ajude a terminar alguns papéis... –entrega um pouco da papelada para ela-

Yachiru: weeeeeee lol

Byakuya: Eu já volto, vou buscar um pouco de chá... por favor não destrua meu escritório ò.ó!

Yachiru: haaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n.n

Alguns minutos depois...

Byakuya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ele encontra um escritório completamnte colorido com giz de cera!

Byakuya: Sua pirralha maldita! O q vc fez?

Yachiru: Bya-kun! Eu decorei o seu escritório! n.n agora está mais colorido e feliz!

Byakuya: x.x –olha para a papelada- vc... fez ª.. papelada... com giz de... cera...

Yachiru: Sim! Fica bem mais divertido de fazer!

Byakuya: "preciso tirá-la do escritório" –vê um shinigami passando por sua porta- Ei! Você aí!

Shinigami extra: ha-hai! Taichou!

Byakuya: Por favor, leve a yachiru fukutaichou para conhecer a divisão u.ú.

Shinigami extra: Sim senhor! –pega a mão da yachiru- vamos tenente.

Yachiru: Weeeeeee! Daqui a pouco eu volto Bya-kun! n.n

Byakuya leva alguns minutos para arrumar sua sala, afinal... ele é mto bom com shunpo u.u... Organizou a papelada... Começou a fazer + papelada... Diminui sua pilha... preencheu formulários... Mas... havia alguma coisa errada... estava td mto quieto...

Byakuya: Melhor ir ver o q está acontecendo u.ú

Ele vai andando por sua divisão, mas não encontra o monstrinho... tbm nenhum de seus subordinados... então, ele escuta uma explosão! Ele sai correndo para onde veio a fumaça e encontra a maior parte da sua divisão desacordada no chão!

Byakuya: Mas o que q ta acontecendo aqui! ò.ó

Yachiru: Ah! Bya-kun! Sentiu saudade? Estávamos jogando um jogo mto comum na minha divisão! É mto bom para treinar kidou! É tipo cabra cega, e vc tem q acertar os outros com kidou...

Byakuya: mas pq eu vejo essa destruição toda! Ò.ó

Yachiru: Eu detesto ser a cabra ;-; aí eu explodo minha energia spiritual e pego td mundo de uma vez só n.n

Byakuya: ù.ú venha comigo! E vcs –aponta para os shinigamis atordoados no chão- limpem essa bagunça!

Leva ela de volta para o escritório... Olha para o relógio...

Byakuya: são 5h ainda... mto bem, pegue esses doces, essas folhas de papel e esses lápis e fique quietinha aí por pelo menos 2h... Se fizer isso eu te dou sorvete ò.ó

Yachiru: Sorvete lol! Hai!

Passam as 2h sem mtos problemas...

Yachiru: Acabaram as 2h bya-kun! Cadê o meu sorvete? –sobe em cima dele-

Byakuya: u.ú vou buscar...

Yachiru: Oba! Eu vou na frente a cozinha é por ali, né? n.n

Byakuya: Espera! O.O aí não!

Yachiru: weeeeeeeeeee!

Byakuya: Volta aki!

Yachiru: Vc não me pega n.n!

Byakuya: aaahhhhhhh!

Finalmente... 8h...

Ding dong!

Kenpachi: Ei! Kuchiki!

Yachiru: keeeeeeeennnnnnnn-chaaaaaaaannnnn! –sai correndo pra cima do kenpachi-

Byakuya: ¬¬ Zaraki taichou –vem logo atrás com uma expressão cansada e totalmente descabelado- creio que agora estamos quites.

Kenpachi: Com certeza! Hahahahaha! Gostei do penteado novo! XD Até mais!

Yachiru: Tchauzinho bya-kun! Prometo vir te visitar mais vezes n.n

Byakuya: faça-me o favor de nunca mais aparecer ¬¬ -vai em direção a seu quarto e toma um bom e relaxente banho-

Após cuidar dos seus cabelos ele se joga em sua cama e dorme agradecendo o fim desse dia.

**Até o próximo capítulo o/**

**Nota da Autora: Espero que tenham gostado n.n/**

**Hitsugaya: hahahahahahaha XD esse byakuya se deu mal msm!**

**Autora: Não se preocupe, o próximo capítulo é a sua vez u.u**

**Hitsugaya: ¬¬ olhe bem o q vai escrever...**

**Autora: Ameaças não me atingem u.u... vc verá em breve o que te espera . Muahuahuahuahua...**

**Hitsugaya: o.o'**

**Autora: Ah! Quase me esqueço! Dedico esse capítulo às pessoas qu me mandaram reviews: Xia Matsuyama, Analu-san, Carol Freitas e Hyuuga Tha. Mto obrigada por lerem a minha fic n.n e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo o/ -Joga um caramelo pro Hitsugaya- Agradeça a elas Shirou-chan u.u**

**Hitsugaya: É Hitsugaya taichou ¬¬ -come o caramelo- Obrigada pelo apoio u.u/ Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Autora: Bye bye n.n/**


	10. cap 10

**Disclaimer: Eu posso não ser a dona de Bleach e seus personagens, mas posso contratar um deles e pagá-lo em caramelos n.n'**

**Nota da autora: Chegamos então ao 10º capítulo n.n! Esse é um capítulo especial da 10ª divisão! E até que combina, capítulo 10... 10ª divisão...**

**Hitsugaya: Então esse é o meu capítulo ¬¬**

**Autora: sim n.n Ah! Quase que me esqueço! Dedico este capítulo a minha amigona Rafaella (katan)! Hoje a rafa é a minha melhor amiga o/ Ela é mto engraçada, desenha muito u.u... Ela atura as minhas idéias malucas u.u... E foi ela que me mostrou o kendo lol... Por isso, se alguém fizer algo de ruim pra ela -puxa a espada- vai ter q se ver comigo tbm ò.ó/**

**Hitsugaya: Outra dessas dedicatórias u.ú...**

**Autoras: Não critique minhas dedicatórias ;-;... ah! A propósito, a Rafa faz cosplay da sua tenente shirou-chan o.o**

**Hitsugaya: Não! Mais uma Matsumoto no mundo não! Já não basta eu ter que aturar a minha tenente u.ù...**

**Autora: Certo, certo... anuncie a fic u.u/ -joga caramelo-**

**Hitsugaya: Que venha o capítulo 10 u.u –come o caramelo-**

**Cap. 10**

**Equipe 10 em ação!**

**Hitsugaya Narrando: **"Uma linda manhã de sol, o cenário perfeito para levar a Hinamori para um passeio... Mas infelizmente a coisa não funciona dessa maneira u.ù... Hoje, eu passarei o dia nesse maldito escritório com a minha tenente desleixada, fazendo o que eu faço até demais: papelada!"

-olha para a janela, com ar de desânimo-

Hitsugaya: Onde está essa maldita tenente u.ú!

Quase na hora do almoço...

Matsumoto: Ah! Taichou n.n! Já está aqui!

Hitsugaya: ¬¬ Você me pede para passar o dia te ajudando e ainda chega atrasada? Isso é ser cara de pau...

Matsumoto: Ah! É que ontem eu e o Abarai-kun passamos a noite conversando sobre diversos assuntos...

Hitsugaya: beberam u.ú...

Matsumoto: E aí perdemos a hora u.u e eu fui dormir mto tarde...

Hitsugaya: Mas agora que vc chegou vamos começar u.ú

Matsumoto: Hai! –senta na mesa e começa a fazer-

Passam 15 minutos, os 2 fazendo a papelada...

Matsumoto: Hey, taichou! o.o

Hitsugaya: O q é? u.u

Matsumoto: Está quase na hora do almoço n.n

Hitsugaya: Você acabou de chegar e já quer sair?

Matsumoto: Mas eu to com fome ;-;

Hitsugaya: Geralmente quem acorda tarde, não sente tanta fome u.ú

Matsumoto: Mas taichou... ;-;

Hitsugaya: Continue fazendo u.ú eu vou almoçar primeiro e quando eu voltar vc pode ir...

Hitsugaya sai para almoçar e deixa Matsumoto no escritório... 15 minutos depois, ele volta e olha desconfiado para a mesa da tenente...

Hitsugaya: Já fez td isso? ¬¬

Matsumoto: Viu como uma boa noite de sono deixa as pessoas + bem dispostas n.n Bem, agora é minha vez de almoçar! –sai da sala-

Hitsugaya começa a inspecionar o recinto, abre as gavetas olha em baixo do sofá, dentro dos armários...

Hitsugaya: É, parce que ela realmente fez alguma coisa u.ú... –encosta na estante-

A estante começa a tremer e do alto dela cai uma gigantesca pilha de papéis para serem preenchidos!

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ò.Ó/

Passou aproximadamente 1h após o incidente.

Matsumoto: Cheguei taichou n.n! –olha para a pilha que retornou à sua mesa- o.o' como vc encontrou?

Hitsugaya: Digamos que a resposta caiu do céu u.ú agora snta aí e faça a sua parte!

Matsumoto:...

Os 2 continuam fazendo a papelada...

Matsumoto: taichou?

Hitsugaya: o que u.ú

Matsumoto: nada não...

Hitsugaya: ...

Matsumoto: taichou?

Hitsugaya: que foi? u.ú

Matsumoto: eu estive pensando...

Hitsugaya: ... u.ú

Matsumoto: deixa pra lá...

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, se vc não tem nada a dizer concentre-se no seu trabalho! u.ú

Matsumoto: hai...

Hitsugaya: ...

Matsumoto: taichou?

Hitsugaya: fala u.ú

Matsumoto: Pq vc não se declara logo para a Hinamori-chan n.n?

Hitsugaya: -fica vermelho- Não sei aonde vc quer chegar... mas faça logo o seu trabalho ò.ó

Matsumoto: Amanhã à noite eu chamei a Hinamori-chan para beber com a gente lol

Hitsugaya: Já querendo levá-la para o mal caminho u.ú...

Matsumoto: vai ser divrtido n.n e...

Hitsugaya: e o que? ¬¬

Matsumoto: O Kira tbm vai estar lá...

Hitsugaya: Estou pouco ligando u.ú...

Matsumoto: Jura o.o? Eu iria chamá-lo para nos acompanhar, mas já q...

Hitsugaya: ... eu estarei lá u.ú

Matsumoto: Sério! Vai beber com a gente então?

Hitsugaya: Claro que não! Eu vou lá cuidar para que nada aconteça com a Hinamori u.ú

Matsumoto: que bunitinhu n.n

Hitsugaya: Quer fazer o favor de calar a boca e terminar logo isso u.ú?

Matsumoto: taichou?

Hitsugaya: o que é agora? Ò.ó

Matsumoto: estou com sede...

Hitsugaya: e... ¬¬

Matsumoto: Posso ir beber algo?

Hitsugaya: Não u.ú

Matsumoto: Mas taichou!

Hitsugaya: Eu vou buscar chá para a gente u.ú continue trabalhando...

-Ele vai atrás do chá e quano volta encontra sua tnente roncando no sofá e a pilha de papelada ainda do mesmo tamanho-

Hitsugaya: eu mereço u.ú... –começa a fazer a papelada e deixa a tenente pra lá-

Temperatura começa a baixar...

A noite chega...

Matsumoto: Ah! Taichou! n.n

Hitsugaya: ... u.ú

Temperatura baixando...

Matsumoto: -levanta- Oh! Vc é mesmo incrível taichou! Ruduziu a pilha pela metade! lol –acaricia a cabeça dele como se fosse um cãozinho treinado-

Temperatura começa a baixar mais...

Hitsugaya: E agora vc termina u.ú...

Masumoto: Não vai dar n.n

Temperatura baixa + ainda...

Hitsugaya: Como assim não vai dar?

Matsumoto: Eu vou sair n.n

Baixando ainda + a temperatura o.o'...

Hitsugaya: E quem lhe deu permissão para isso?

Matsumoto: -aponta para a janela- Olha lá! A Hinamori-chan vai pular daquele prédio!

Hitsugaya: O quê! O.O –olha para a janela-

Matsumoto: -some-

Gelo total! O.O'

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO! Ò.Ó

E é por isso que sempre neva na Soul Society u.u...

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Nota da autora: Espero que tenham gostado n.n**

**Hitsugaya: ¬¬ eu vou mesmo sair para beber com eles?**

**Autora: Claro que vai u.u... mas vc não vai beber nada...**

**Hitsugaya: Ah bom u.u...**

**Autora: Mas a Hinamori vai u.u...**

**Hitsugaya: O QUÊ! O.O**

**Autora: Vc verá nos capítulos futuros u.u... Até a próxima o/**

**Hitsugaya: Até mais u.u/**


	11. cap 11

**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence u.u... Mas o Shirou-chan é meu empregado n.n**

**Hitsugaya: Não sou u.ú**

**Autora: É sim u.u –joga caramelo-**

**Hitsugaya: ... -come o caramelo-**

**Autora: Desculpem a demora para atualizar o.o É que eu geralmente escrevo as fics num caderno e depois fico com preguiça de passar pro computador n.n'**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! Anuncie a fic shirou-chan!**

**Hitsugaya: Aí está, o capítulo 11 u.u... e é Hitsugaya Taichou ù.ú**

**Cap. 11**

E lá estavam todos os tenentes mais uma vez no bar, para a famosa festa do sake! E claro, com alguns convidados como Rukia, Renji, Ikaku e Yumichika. Enquanto os tenntes estavam se divertindo, os capitães, exceto Renji, estavam em mais uma reunião...

**Reunião dos capitães...**

Yamamoto: Como vocês sabem, a Soul Society está precisando de um novo capitão para a 9ª divisão. Os indicados para preencher a vaga são... -pega um papel no bolso- ... Kira Izuru, tenente da 3ª divisão; Hinamori Momo, tenente da 5ª divisão; Madarame Ikaku, da 11ª divisão; e Yumichika da 11ª divisão também. A escolha destes oficiais foi feita pela indicação de seus capitães assim como seu desempenho em suas funções e blablablablabla...

Pensamento do Hitsugaya: Essa maldita reunião tem que acabar logo! A hinamori está sozinha com aquele bando de malucos... u.ú

Pensamento do Ichigo: Maldito Renji! Foi pra farra e nem me chamou u.ú

Pensamento da Unohana: É melhor que eu já prepare remédios para ressaca, a festa daqueles tenentes deve estar muito boa...

Pensamento do Kenpachi: cri cri cri... Ah! ... cri cri cri...

Pensamento do Shunsui: Ah! Eu queria estar na festa T.T

Pensamento do Byakuya: Ai deles se acontecer algo com a minha irmãzinha ò.ó (irmão super protetor)

Enquanto os capitães continuam a ouvir os sermões de Yamamoto taichou... Os tenentes, já um pouco bêbados, começam a fazer alguns joguinhos...

Matsumoto: Muito bem! Vamos agora jogar Verdade ou Desafio! – ela pega uma garrafa e gira- pronto! Então eu pergunto pro Hisagi. Verdade ou desafio?

Hisagi (o cara do 69): Desafio ò.ó/

Matsumoto: Muito bem, vamos começar com algo leve então... Lembrando que tem q ser um desafio que possa ser feito na hora... Desafio você a dançar macarena em cima do balcão!

Hisagi: Macarena? Ta bem... ta bem...

E então todos começam a rir da cena hilária do Hisagi dançando macarena no balcão e com a cara vermelha de vergonha.

Hisagi: Certo, então sou eu que giro agora. –ele gira a garrafa e essa aponta para o Renji- Muito bem, Renji taichou!

Renji: Desafio ò.ó/

Hisagi: Muahuahuahua! Imite o capitão Kuchiki!

Renji: Fácil! u.ú

E assim, mais uma vez, todos começam a rir da impecável imitação de Renji. Com o mesmo jeito superior de Byakuya e ainda fez questão de tentar imitar o penteado.

Renji: Então agora sou eu! –ele gira a garrafa que aponta para isane- Muito bem Isane, verdade ou desafio?

Isane: Verdade u.u'

Renji: É verdade que quando você estava na academia você namorou um shinigami chamado Bill?

Isane: O.O''' Não sei de onde você tirou isso, eu... eu... é verdade u.ù'

Todos: OOOOHHHH!!!

Isane: Bem, minha vez... –gira a garrafa que aponta para Kira- Kira Fukutaichou, verdade ou desafio?

Kira: Verdade... não, desafio... ta, pode ser verdade mesmo... Não, melhor desafio!

Renji: Decida-se! Isso é uma ordem ¬¬

Kira: Hai! Taichou! errr... desafio!

Isane: Eu te desafio a xingar o Ichimaru Gin ò.ó isso vai melhorar sua autoconfiança.

Kira: Xingar o... Ichimaru ex-taichou... ;-; Não posso!!!

Isane: Pode sim!

Kira: Não! Eu não posso!

Renji: Isso é uma ordem! ¬¬

Kira: Hai! Taichou! ... o Ichimaru é um... um... idiota! u.ú

Todos: u.u'

Renji: ta vai, isso serve... agora gira a garrafa.

Kira: Ta... –ele gira a garrafa- Ikaku-san, verdade ou desafio?

Ikaku: Verdade!

Kira: É verdade que você lustra sua careca?

Ikaku: Não ù.ú

Yachiru: Fala a verdade carequinha!

Ikaku: Só 2 vezes ao dia u.ú'

Matsumoto: Eu sabia! Huahuahuahua!

Ikaku: Me passa essa garrafa! –gira a garrafa e...- Tenente da equipe 1!

Tenente da equipe 1: Não ta na hora de colocar o meu nome não? u.ú

Autora: Seu nome é muito complicado de lembrar u.ú você é o tenente do velho, se eu colocar assim todo mundo lembra de você...

Tenente da equipe 1: Ta bom, ta bom... Verdade...

Ikaku: Seu bigode é postiço?

Tenente da equipe 1: É sim! Satisfeito? Agora me passa essa garrafa! –gira a garrafa e...- Rukia-san!

Rukia: Desafio ò.ó/

Tenente da equipe 1: Te desafio a comer essa cebola apimentada ò.ó/

Nanao: ¬¬ que desafio tosco...

Tenente da equipe 1: Não é culpa minha! É da autora que não tem criatividade!

Então Rukia come a cebola fortemente apimentada e depois corre pro banheiro pra cuspir fogo...

Nanao: Como ela está um pouco ocupada agora, eu giro. –ela gira a garrafa e...- Yachiru-chan!

Yachiru: Verdade!

Nanao: Você ainda faz pipi na cama?

Yachiru: -fica vermelha- sim, e daí? Algo contra? –energia espiritual aumentando-

Nanao: Não! Nada! Sua vez...

Yachiru: vamos ver... –gira a garrafa e...- Ah! Yumi Yumi!

Yumichika: aiai... vejamos... desafio!

Yachiru: Vai até o banheiro e tire sua maquiagem!

Yumichika: O quê?!?!?! Aiai... certo...

Então Yumichika vai até o banheiro e tira sua maquiagem... para o susto de todos ele aparece e...

CENSURADO XD

Depois ele retorna ao banheiro e coloca novamente sua maquiagem.

Yumichika: Muito bem, minha vez... –ele gira e...- Matsumoto-san!

Matsumoto: Verdade.

Yumichika: Seu cabelo é natural?

Matsumoto: er... Não, eu era ruiva... minha vez de novo! –gira a garrafa e...- Ah! Hinamori-chan!

Hinamori: e-eu?

Matsumoto: Verdade ou desafio?

Hinamori: Verdade.

Matsumoto: Você e o hitsu...

Hinamori: Desafio!!!

Matsumoto: Muito bem então... –ela pega um copo e enche de sake- te desafio a beber isso.

Hinamori: Mas é muito!

Matsumoto: Então prefere verdade?

Hinamori: Me passa esse copo! Ò.ó/

E então Hinamori começa a beber... finalmente ela termina o copo todo. Ela o coloca na mesa e levanta sua cabeça para encarar os outros. Suas bochechas começam a ficar rosadas e uma sensação alegre começa a surgir... então...

Hinamori: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OLHA COMO TUDO GIRA!!! WEEEEEEEE!!! –começa a dançar alegremente pelo bar-

Nanao: Meu deus! O que você fez? O.O

Matsumoto: Eu criei um monstro! O.O

Kira: Hinamori-chan... é melhor se acalmar um pouco .'

Hinamori: AAAAHHH!!! Kira-kun –se joga em cima dele- deixa de ser chato! Vamos nos divertir! –começa a puxar o Kira de um lado para outro-

Kira: Socorrooooooo!!! .'

Hinamori: Weeeeeeeeee!!!! n.n

Renji: Hinamori! Controle-se!

Renji se aproxima para pará-la, só que ela larga Kira e usa shunpo para escapar.

Hinamori: Você não me pega! Weeeeeeeee!!! –sai do bar-

Renji: Temos quer ir atrás dela! Nesse estado ela pode ser um perigo!

Nanao: ela já deve estar longe agora!

Tenente da equipe 1: Façamos o seguinte, alguns de nós ficam caso ela volte e outros vão atrás dela!

Renji: Certo! Vamos lá.

Kira, Matsumoto, Tenente da equipe 1 e Yachiru ficam no bar enquanto os outros vão atrás da Hinamori. Essa, por sua vez, estava completamente avoada e saltando pelas construções da seireitei.

Hinamori: lalalalalalala!!! n.n

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Autora: Muahuahuahuahua .**

**Hitsugaya: Eu vou te matar ò.ó**

**Autora: Não vai não u.u –dá caramelos pro shirou-chan-**

**Hitsugaya: por que você me compra tão facilmente T.T –comento o caramelo-**

**Autora: Boa pergunta u.u... Ah! Eu vou fazer dessa uma fic interativa n.n Quem vocês acham que deve ser o próximo capitão da 9ª divisão?**

**a- Kira**

**b- Hinamori**

**c- Ikaku**

**d- Yumichika**

**Basta deixar uma review com o seu voto! o.o**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	12. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Yo o/! Desculpem a demora para atualizar u.u'... mas quando eu atualizar vou colocar logo 2 capítulos! Ou até mesmo 3! Ò.ó/ eu prometo! E será entes do ano novo n.n'

Ah! E não podemos esquecer do aniversário do shirou-chan !

Hitsugaya: É Hitsugaya taichou ¬¬ quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?!

Autora: Um presente pra você n.n -entrega um embrulho-

Hitsugaya: O.o obrigado... -abre- Um globo com neve ¬¬ que original... doces, isso é bom u.u... o que é isso? O.o -segurando uma caixinha-

Autora: Isso é uma caixinha de glob glob u.u

Hitsugaya: E pra que serve essa coisa? ¬¬

Autora: Você afunda ela na água e ela faz glob... glob... glob... glob... n.n

Hitsugaya: ¬¬'

Autora: É divertido n.n'

Hitsugaya: Ta, obrigado... u.ú'

Autora: Vejamos agora como está a votação u.u

Ikaku - 2 votos

Yumichika - 4 votos (2 de gente que não deixou review)

Hinamori - 2 votos

Ah! Eu coloquei tbm o voto de 2 amigos meus que tbm estão lendo a fic, mas não deixam review o.o... Vou deixar vcs votarem + um pouco e no próximo cap. eu dou o resultado.

Autora: Até o próximo capítulo então n.n/

Hitsugaya: Tchau u.u/


	13. cap 12

**Nota da autora: Yo o/ Bem, chegou o capítulo 12!**

**Hitsugaya: Finalmente ¬¬**

**Autora: E também temos o novo capitão da equipe 9! Yumichika!!! Por favor, diga algumas palavras para aqueles que votaram e você n.n**

**Yumichika: Muito obrigada pela confiança! Prometo que irei lutar por uma sociedade mais cor de rosa ò.ó/**

**Hitsugaya: Antes disso eu te transformo em um cubo de gelo ¬¬**

**Yumichika: Olha o respeito! Eu também sou um capitão agora baixinho u.u**

**Hitsugaya: eu também sou ò.ó cadê o respeito!!!**

**Yumichika: Se quer ser respeitado, respeite primeiro u.u**

**Hitsugaya: aff... ò.ó**

**Autora: Bem, agora vamos iniciar logo o capítulo n.n**

**Cap 12**

O primeiro a alcançá-la é Renji.

Renji: Hinamori! Parada aí!

Hinamori: Ah! Abarai-kun!

Renji: Não me obrigue a usar um kidou em você!

Hinamori: Eu sou boa em kidou, sabia? n.n –então ela usa aquele kidou para paralisar o oponente-

Renji: Ah! Hinamori! –paralisado vendo sua amiga se afastar- Como pode! A força espiritual dela está muito maior! Será que foi a bebida?

**enquanto isso, na reunião dos capitães-**

Yamamoto: blahblahblablablabla...

Pensamento do Hitsugaya: Porque será que eu estou com um mal pressentimento... u.ú

Nesse momento, uma explosão ocorre.

Yamamoto: Mas o que foi isso?!

Shunsui: A festa deve estar um estouro! XD sacaram?! Um estouro... hahahahahaha XD... que foi? o.o

Ukitake: Não teve graça u.u'

Shunsui: ;-;

Yamamoto: Vamos dar a reunião por encerrada para ver o que está acontecendo.

E assim todos os capitães se dirigem para o bar onde estaria havendo a festa.

**-voltando para o que estava acontecendo-**

E lá estava Hinamori novamente, se divertindo enquanto pulava de um telhado para outro. A próxima a encontrá-la foi Nanao-chan...

Nanao: Hinamori-chan! O que você fez?!

Hinamori: Nanao-chan! Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã gêmea! –vendo 2 nanaos- que legal!

Nanao: Hinamori-chan, que tal voltarmos para o bar?

Hinamori: Mas a brincadeira só começou!

Nanao: A brincadeira já acabou! Olha o que você fez com aquele muro!

Hinamori: aaahhh... Nanao-chan ;-; não seja tão mááááááááá... O muro era feio e eu explodi ele...

Com isso, uma enorme quantidade de reiatsu explode de hinamori.

Hinamori: Não seja tão má!

Nanao: Alcame-se Hinamori!

Hinamori usa shunpo e desaparece mais uma vez...

**-voltando ao que os capitães estavam fazendo-**

Hitsugaya: Vocês vão até a festa, eu quero me certificar de uma coisa antes o.ó

Mayuri: Aposto que é só pra escapar desse fardo...

Hitsugaya: Pense o que quiser...

Os outros chegam e se juntam a Nanao...

Yumichika: Essa garota é um perigo nesse estado! Precisamos encontrá-la antes que algum capitão perceba...

Hitsugaya: Perceba o que?

Isane: Hi-hi-hitsugaya taichou!

Hitsugaya: O que aconteceu?

Nanao: Bem taichou, nós estávamos nos divertindo com alguns joguinhos de festa... você sabe, né? E decidimos jogar verdade ou desafio... Então a Matsumoto começou, ela grou a garrafa e acabou caindo no Hisagi, que escolheu desafio e...

Hitsgaya: Poupe-me dos detalhes... cadê a Hinamori? ¬¬

Yumichika: Por aí n.n'

Hitsugaya: vocês retornem para o bar e expliquem-se para os seus superiores u.ú

Todos: hai taichou...

**-Voltando onde Hinamori estava-**

Hisagi: Hinamori! Parada aí!

Hinamori: Ah! Hisagi-kun n.n você ficava bem mais bonito com o uniforme da academia!

Hisagi: Você acha o.o?... Do que eu to falando?! Hinamori, você está mal... precisa de descanso u.u'

Hinamori: Sério? n.n –para de correr- Hisagi-kun! Olha só! Eu poderia trabalhar no circo, não acha?

Hisagi: O que? Hinamori isso é perigoso!

Eles estavam em cima de um prédio, e a Hinamori estava se equilibrando na beirada como se estivesse na corda bamba...

Hinamori: Que diverti... do... –ela se sente sonolenta e perde o equilíbrio-

Hisagi: O.O!!! Hinamori!!!

Mas nesse momento, chega o Hitsugaya e a pega antes que ela caia.

Hisagi: Taichou!

Hinamori: Ah! Shirou-chan n.n também quer tentar?

Hitsugaya: Você aí! Vai logo para o bar u.ú

Hisagi: ha-hai! Taichou!

E assim Hisagi vai para o bar...

Hitsugaya: Hinamori, você andou bebendo ò.ó

Hinamori: Foi só um jogo shirou-chan... e eu escolhi desafio... Porque se eu escolhesse verdade, eu terá que dizer que eu te amo antes de conseguir te contar n.n

Hitsugaya: Mas aceitar esse tipo de desafio, e agora olha o seu estado... Hinamori, você u.ú... O que você disse? O.o

Hinamori: Quer se casar comigo shirou-chan n.n? Eu... –acaba dormindo-

Hitsugaya: O.O

E assim o Hitsugaya leva a Hinamori para o quarto dela e se dirige para o bar... chegando lá...

Hitsugaya: Mas o que é isso?!?!?! O.Ó

Encontra todos bêbados...

Hitsugaya: Até você Yamamoto taichou u.u'

Yamamoto: Eu... hic! ... nunca... hic! ... ignoro um desafio! Hic!

Ukitake: Shirou-chan, junte-se a nós n.n

Hitsugaya: Eu que não vou fazer parte disso! u.ú

Soi Fong: Vai ser baixinho pra sempre! XD

Hitsugaya: Soi Fong taichou, só não congelo você por que está nesse estado deplorável ò.ó/

Matsumoto: Segurem ele! n.n

Hitsugaya: Mas o que?! ò.ó MATSUMOTO!!!! –sendo segurado pelos capitães bêbados-

Matsumoto: Taichou, está na hora de você ficar mais alegrinho n.n hehehehe...

Matsumoto enfia um funil na boca do relutante capitão da 10ª divisão... quando ela estava quase derramando o sake no funil...

HYOURINMARU!!!! Ò.Ó

Hitsugaya congela o bar inteiro...

Hitsugaya: u.ú isso vai ensiná-los a respeitarem um capitão...

Quando ele estava saindo do bar, acaba esbarrando em um Yamamoto congelado...

Hitsugaya: Ops O.O''''''''

Para sorte do pequeno capitão, no dia seguinte, ninguém se lembra do incidente... mas há coisas a serem explicadas...

Hinamori: AAAHHH!!! O.O''' Eu ataquei o Abarai-kun e a Nanao-chan... o que mais eu fiz? u.ù'''

Hisagi: Isso você vai ter que perguntar para o Hitsugaya taichou u.u

Hinamori: O shirou-chan! o.o aiai...

Hinamori vai até o escritório da 10ª divisão...

Matsumoto: Mas taichou!!! Isso é trabalho da 4ª divisão!!!

Hitsugaya: Não me interessa, você hoje será a responsável pela limpeza da divisão u.ú

Matsumoto: Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez? ;-;

Hitsugaya: E quando você voltar ainda terá papelada para ser preenchida u.ú

Matsumoto: AFF!!! –sai da sala-

Hinamori: er... shirou-chan?

Hitsugaya: Ah! Hinamori! Eu queria falar mesmo com com você u.u

Hinamori: Shirou-chan, se eu fiz alguma coisa que te deixou chateado... eu não estava lúcida ontem, se eu te machuquei...

Hitsugaya: Pelo contrário, fico agradecido que tenha revelado os seus sentimentos por mim... u.u

Hinamori: eu... eu... o.o''' –fica vermelha-

Hitsugaya: Finalmente me sinto na liberdade de fazer isso u.u –puxa a Hinamori e dá um beijo nela-

Hinamori: -depois do choque- eu... eu... –desmaia-

Hitsugaya: Ei! Hinamori!!! O.O

**Fim**


	14. cap 13

**Nota da Autora: Eu falei que colocaria 2 capítulos seguidos n.n**

**Hitsugaya: u.u cadê meus caramelos?**

**Autora: Toma u.u –dá caramelos pro shirou-chan- E devo colocar outro amanhã n.n Ah! E eu tabé gostaria de pedir sugestões para os capítulos do ano que vem o.o o final ta pronto! Sim, a história já tem fim!**

**Hitsugaya: Mas já? o.o**

**Autora: já u.u... mas eu queria fazer alguns capítulos engraçados antes de partir para o encerramento. Portanto, se tiverem alguma idéia, é só falar n.n**

**Hitsugaya: que tal um em que a Matsumoto faz o trabalho dela u.u?**

**Autora: Isso não é engraçado, é estranho e anormal o.o**

**Hitsugaya: é, você tem razão u.u'**

**Autora: Bem, que venha então o capítulo 13!**

**Cap. 13**

Alguns dias depois da confusão da festa... Os capitães estavam em uma reunião...

Yamamoto: Esse ano, será o 1° ano que haverá o prêmio capitão do ano -.-

Yumichika: Eba! Então eu entrei na hora certa no grupinho de vocês n.n

Yamamoto: Os shinigamis de votarão no capitão que eles acham que deveria ser o vencedor e o prêmio será entregue no natal –.-

Mayuri: Para que isso, todos já sabemos que eu ganharei u.u

Shunsui: você? XD não me faça rir! É lógico que eu serei o escolhido u.u

Soi Fong: Vocês estão se achando demais u.ú... não queria desapontá-los, mas é claro que esse prêmio já é meu...

Hitsugaya: Estão parecendo um bando de crianças u.ú

Mayuri: Olha quem fala! Seu projeto de gente ò.ó

Hitsugaya: Do que você me chamou, seu palhaço! Ò.ó

Yamamoto: Quietos! A decisão cabe aos shinigamis de toda Seireitei -.- Estão dispensados!

E assim todos partem...

**Na 11ª divisão**

Zaraki: Votem em mim ò.ó ou vão se arrepender!

Todos: sim, taichou o.ò'''

Yachiru: Ken-chan com certeza será o vencedor n.n!

Kenpachi: Claro que sim... Olha, trouxe esses doces pra você –entraga os doces para Yachiru-

Yachiru: weeeeee n.n

**Na 10ª divisão**

Matsumoto: Taichou, você acha que vai ganhar? n.n

Hitsugaya: Tanto faz, isso é uma bobagem no fim das contas u.ú

Matsumoto: Agora que o taichou está namorando com a Hinamori-chan, nada mais importa n.n huhuhuhuhuhu

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, se não quise virar picolé ¬¬ cale a boca...

Na 12ª divisão 

Mayuri: Nemu! Venha cá! Ò.ó

Nemu: Diga Mayuri-sama i.i

Mayuri: Vou instalar você um sistema hipnótico, para você hipnotizar esses shiniogamis imbecis e conseguir votos para mim ò.ó

Nemu: Mas isso é trapaça, Mayuri-sama i.i

Mayuri: detalhes, meros detalhes u.ú

Na 13ª divisão 

Ukitake: Kyouraku, o que você faz aqui? o.o

Shunsui: É quase natal, o que você quer ganhar u.u?

Ukitake: É verdade! o.o Eu quero meias.

Shunsui: De novo Ukitake? Há 367 natais que você me pede um par de meias!

Ukitake: E há 367 natais que você me pede sake ¬¬

Cartazes sobre o 1° PRÊMIO CAPITÃO DO ANO são espalhados por toda a seireitei... E os shinigamis já começaram a votar...

Renji: Ei Ichigo... sabe que você não tem a mínima chance, né?

Ichigo: Tenho tantas chances quanto você Renji ¬¬

Renji: Claro que não, eu sou muito melhor que você u.u

Ichigo: Só se for em grau de burrice ¬¬

Renji: Como é?! ò.ó

Ichigo: É isso mesmo que você ouviu ò.ó

Rukia: Parados os dois ò.ó chega dessa palhaçada!

Renji: Ei Rukia, em quem você vai votar! Em mim ou nesse idiota? ò.ó

Ichigo: É, vai votar em qual de nós? Ò.ó

Rukia: Eu não vou votar em nenhum dos dois idiotas, meu voto vai pro meu irmão u.u

Renji: hahahahaha XD Vai votar naquele metidinho?

Ichigo: É bom, porque assim ele não fica sem voto XD

Byakuya: Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? Kurosaki? Abarai?

Ichigo e Renji: Ah! O.O

Rukia: Nii-san, você não ia me levar para almoçar fora hoje?

Byakuya: Claro, vamos u.ú

Na 9ª divisão 

Yumichika: Caros subordinados u.u como seu novo capitão eu tenho algumas novas regras para a nossa querida divisão...

Hisagi: Aiai... u.u'

Yumichika: Primeiro, todo o membro da 9ª divisão tem que visitar um salão pelo menos uma vez por semana u.u

Hisagi: u.u

Yumichika: E todo mundo agora tem que andar com essa fitinha avermelhada no braço u.u

Hisagi: É rosa o.o'

Yumichika: É vermelho claro u.u

Hisagi: u.u'

Yumichika: Amanhã, o prédio sofrerá algumas reformas

Hisagi: u.u'

Yumichika: Com uma nova pintura vai tudo ficar lindo! n.n

Hisagi: u.u'

Yumichika: E meu caro tenente aqui ficará encarregado de regar as flores que serão colocadas em todos os corredores da divisão u.u

Hisagi: O que O.O?!

Yumichika: É isso, qualquer outra alteração eu aviso.

Todos os membros da divisão: Hai! Taichou! -.-'

Hisagi: Aiai... é um ótimo jeito de encerrar o ano u.u'

E finalmente chegou o dia da festa de natal dos shinigamis! Mas isso somente no próximo capítulo! n.n

Fim Nota da autora: Até o próximo então n.n E Feliz Natal pra todo mundo! 

**Hitsugaya: tchau u.u/**


	15. cap 14

**Nota da Autora: Desculpeeeeeemmmmm o.o' fic totalmente atrasada... é que eu estava sem idéias... mas agora as idéias voltaram e eu já escrevi mais capítulos, assim ninguém vai ter que esperar muito pelos próximos n.n**

**Hitsugaya: Irresponsável u.u**

**Autora: ¬¬' pegue o seu doce e fique quieto –joga doce-**

**Hitsugaya: Sabe u.u... você devia ter terminado a história antes de começar a postar...**

**Autora: Eu sei x.x**

**Hitsugaya: Bem, vamos ver logo esse novo capítulo u.u**

**Autora: Shirou-chan está curioso para ver como termina? n.n**

**Hitsugaya: Aff u.ú… Que venha o novo capítulo.**

Cap. 14 

A festa de Natal estava maravilhosa! Cheia de decorações, preparadas pela Associação das mulheres shinigamis! Diversos tipos de bebida e músicas bem animadas. E finalmente, chegou o momento de anunciarem o vencedor do prêmio Shinigami do Ano.

Renji: Ichigo, cuidado pra não bater de cara no chão quando eles anunciarem o meu nome u.u

Ichigo: ¬¬

Mayuri: Nemu? Você fez o que eu ordenei?

Nemu: Sim, Mayuri-sama i.i

Hinamori: Shirou-chan? n.n você acha que vai ganhar?

Hitsugaya: Como se eu me preocupasse com isso u.ú é tudo uma palhaçada...

Yachiru: Ken-chan será o grande vencedor n.n

Tenente da equipe 1: Claro que vai ser o Yaamoto taichou u.u não crie esperanças tenente Yachiru...

Kira: Se o Ichimaru taichou ainda estivesse aqui, ele ganharia u.ù

Hisagi: Kira ¬¬ cala a boca...

Yamamoto: E o Shinigami do ano escolhido é... Unohana Retsu!

Um coro de shinigamis gritando: Ela merece! Ela merece!

Yachiru: Ken-chan o.ò vai mesmo acabar com toda a nossa divisão pq vc não ganhou?

Zaraki: Claro que não u.u a Unohana merecia o prêmio...

Unohana subiu ao palco para receber o troféu.

Unohana: Nossa! Eu realmente não esperava que todo o meu trabalho fosse reconhecido ;-; fico realmente muito feliz... –pensando: Eu mereço mesmo ò.ó-

A festa termina sem problemas... E as semanas passam... Os meses... E no Hueco Mundo, uma agitação acontece.

Hueco Mundo 

Aizen: Está na hora, meus caros filhos e filhas ò.ó/ e o ichimaru tbm u.u

Tousen: E eu ;-;?

Aizen: Ah! E o ceguinho tbm u.u

Tousen: -.-'

Aizen: Está chegando o momento de destruir a Soul Society ò.ó/

Todos: IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Aizen: Está chegando o momento de tirar essa pedra do nosso sapato!

Todos: IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Aizen: Está chegando o momento que eu precisarei deixar o meu trono sozinho por algum tempo ò.ó!

Todos: IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Aizen: Esta na hora de você pararem de gritar ¬¬'

Todos: o.o' iiee?

Aizen: Em breve, vamos atacar nossos inimigos! Ò.ó

Ichimaru: IIIIEEEEEE!!!

Aizen: ¬¬

Ichimaru: ; )

Aizen: Agora, vamos discutir como faremos isso u.u Por favor, façam um círculo...

**-Soul Society, 9ª divisão-**

Yumichika: Hisagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Hisagi: O que deseja, taichou? -.-'

Yumichika: Meu papel colorido acabou ;-;

Hisagi: -.-'

Yumichika: Preciso que você compre mais para mim u.u

Hisagi: Hai taichou -.-'

Matsumoto: Yo! –entra no escritório- Nossa, que cara é essa Hisagi-kun? Como vai Yumichika?

Yumichika: Yo! Rangiku! O que achou da nova decoração da minha divisão?

Matsumoto: Uma maravilha! Isso aqui está muito mais cor-de-rosa agora XD

Hisagi: -.-'

Yumichika: Esse era o objetivo n.n

Matsumoto: Olha, adorei as flores u.u e o seu novo penteado tbm Hisagi-kun XD cachinhos combinam bem com você!

Hisagi: Isso é só uma peruca ¬¬' aquela louca do salão me obrigou a usar isso! Tudo pq nós temos que pelo menos uma vez por semana ir no salão u.ú'

Yumichika: Mas o que traz vc aqui Rangiku?

Matsumoto: Ah! Primeiro, o taichou pediu para que você assinasse esse documento u.u –entrega um papel-

Yumichika: Ok o.o –pega o papel e assina com caneta colorida com purpurina- aqui está u.u

Matsumoto: Obrigada! n.n – pega o papel de volta- E eu tbm queria pegar o Hisagi-kun emprestado por algum tempo.

Yumichika: ok ok u.u mas hisagi, quando voltar traga o papel que eu pedi!

Hisagi hai! Taichou u.u...

E assim eles saem do prédio da 9ª divisão.

Hisagi: Me chamou pq Rangiku? o.o

Matsumoto: Para me pagar um drink u.u

Hisagi: -.-' ok... é melhor do que ficar lá...

E assim eles seguem em direção ao bar.

-**Na 1ª divisão-**

Yamamoto: Preciso que vocês 3 se encontrem com Urahara Kisuke no mundo dos humanos. Parece que ele inventou algo para usar contra o Aizen.

Hitsugaya, Ukitake e Shunsui: Hai!

Yamamoto: Ukitake, vigie o Shunsui u.u

Shunsui: Ei! Mas a única criança aqui é ele! –aponta pro Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya: ¬¬ -temperatura baixando-

Ukitake: Pode deixar sensei u.u'

E assim os 3 partem para a loja do Urahara, para descobrir do que se trata a invenção que pode derrotar o Aizen.

**Fim**

**Autora: Até o próximo capítulo! n.n/**

**Hitsugaya: Tchau u.u/**


End file.
